Naruto: The Mana User
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Ganti Summary: Naruto menerima kekuatan dari seorang Highlander dan di latih olehnya. Yang sebelumnya Naruto adalah 'AIB' namun kini ia menjadi seseorang yang bisa merubah takdirnya. Apa dia menjadikan kekuatannya untuk perdamaian atau sebaliknya?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please
1. Prologue: Berawal

"Huft..." Entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas, sudah di diskriminasi oleh penduduk di desaku sendiri, dimaki oleh teman seakademi. Karena, tidak mempunyai Chakra dan di buang oleh keluarga sendiri. _Kami-sama_ , apa hidupku tidak lebih buruk dari ini?

"Huft..." Helaan nafasku lagi. Ya, sudah kebiasaanku untuk menghela nafas sejak aku lahir di desa ini.

'Aku harap _Nee-san_ , ke sini' Gumamku dalam hati. Ya, walau bukan saudara. Tapi, aku menganggapnya _Aneki_ karena, dia yang memintaku.

.

.

.

( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°){Naruto: The Mana User}( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

[-DISCLAIMER-]

Naruto bukan milikku

(-Warning-)

For T,OC,OOC,Chaser!Naru,Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru,Typo,GaJe,Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri,Bahasa translate google,Sedikit ada Crossover,Jalan pemikiran sejalur (sendiri dan inspirasi dari beberapa fic),Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan imajinasi.

Summary: Dia bukan Jinchuriki. Dia adalah korban diskriminasi dan di anggap sebagai 'AIB!' di desanya sendiri. Karena, tidak mempunyai Chakra. Sampai dia bertemu 'Mereka' dan di anggapnya sebagai keluarga sekaligus 'Sensei'.

XxxxX

.

.

Prologue : Berawal...

-Naruto POV Start-

' **Tok** ' ' **Tok** ' ' **Tok** '

Ah! Sudah sampai! Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_ ~~, sudah menjawab doaku.

Aku berlari ke arah pintu apartemenku dan memutar kenopnya.

" _Ohayou_ Naru- _kun_ ~~" Ini dia orang yang kutunggu, di depan pintu menampakkan seorang perempuan, berambut biru _Cobalt_ , bermata _Heterochromia_ , sisi kanan berwarna biru _Azure_ , sisi kiri berwarna merah _Scarlet_. Yuki Aruha, itulah namanya.

" _Ohayou_ _Nee-san_ ~~" Lalu, aku mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Bersih, tidak ada sampah dan debu. Pintar sekali _Otouto_ ~~" Ucapnya setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam apartemenku. Lalu, mengacak rambutku halus.

"Hehehe" Tawaku. Ya, saat Yuki- _Nee_ masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dia berusaha membuatku mandiri dan menjaga kebersihan dan kesehatan sendiri. Karena, dia tidak bisa setiap waktu menjagaku. Karena, di sibukkan oleh tugas ANBU.

"Ayo, kita makan. _Nee-san_ , akan memasak ramen kesukaanmu" Katanya membuatku berbinar-binar, tanpa menunggu, aku langsung menyiapkan meja dan langsung duduk manis menunggu makanan selesai di buat.

-Naruto POV End-

.

 _-Kehangatan keluarga adalah kehangatan yang tiada lagi yang bisa menyamainya-_

.

-Normal POV-

Setelah beberapa menit, Ramen ala Yuki pun siap di makan.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ~~" Seru Yuki dan Naruto bersamaan dan melahap Ramen itu.

"Jadi..." Yuki mencoba membuka pembicaraan, mencegah keheningan.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, di akademi?" Lanjut Yuki sembari memandang surai _Crimson_ , yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Seperti biasa" Naruto masih menunduk memakan Ramenya, walau raut sedih ada pada wajahnya.

"Begitu ya, kan sudah kubilang. Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa mendatangi apartemenku" Naruto tau, walaupun begitu dia tidak mau merepotkan anggota keluarga barunya ini. Yuki tinggal di apartemen yang di khususkan untuk ANBU.

"Ya, aku tau" Jawab Naruto yang masih melahap Ramennya.

"Huft, baguslah" Lalu mereka melahap Ramen mereka masing-masing

.

 _-Perhatian seorang kakak adalah hal yang di impian oleh seorang adik-_

.

Setelah seharian bermain, bertengkar dan juga tertawa. Mereka tidak merasa kalau sudah sore, langit sudah merubah warnanya menjadi jingga.

"Baiklah, _Nee-san_ harus pergi" Kata Yuki di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Apa besok bisa mengantarku ke akademi, _Nee-san_?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, mungkin sebulan ini _Nee-san_ tidak bisa sering mengunjungimu. Apalagi, mengantarmu" Jawab Yuki membuat Naruto kecewa. Tapi, Naruto tahu kalau itu juga urusan ANBU.

' **Greb** '

Naruto memeluk Yuki dan di balas oleh Yuki juga dan tidak lama mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan Yuki pun berjongkok, menjajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan kepala Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak bisa. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menjemputmu ke akademi saat pulang, Ok?" Lalu Yuu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan di sambut oleh Naruto dengan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dan Yuu berkata "Aku janji" Lalu Yuu pergi dari apartemen Naruto dengan _Sunshin_.

"Yuki- _Nee_..." Naruto memandang tempat Yuki tadi menghilang.

.

 _-Keluarga adalah harta paling berharga-_

.

 _Time Skip: 1 Week Later_

-Naruto POV Start-

Aku di sini, di jalan menuju ke akademi. Ya, semua orang menatapku. Seperti biasa, tatapan kebencian.

"Huft..." Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi, aku merasa risih dengan pandangan itu.

" _Dasar Aib_..."

"... _Jangan dekati dia_..."

"... _Kenapa Yondaime tidak mengusirnya?_ "

Itulah bisikkan atau bisa di bilang caci makian dari penduduk. Yah, walaupun begitu aku tidak peduli.

"Huft..." Astaga, lebih baik lari daripada aku harus menghadapi 'ujian' lagi.

Kecepatanku adalah nilai terbaik di akademi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah di depan akademi.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto!" Seseorang menyapaku, itu Inuzuka Kiba dan disampingnya, Nara Shikamaru dan disamping kirinya, Akimichi Chouji. Yah, bisa di bilang hanya orang tua mereka yang memperbolehkan aku bermain dan berteman dengan mereka, sekaligus teman pertamaku.

" _Ohayou_ Kiba, Shika, Chouji~~" Aku membalas sapaan Kiba dan menyapa Shika dan Chouji.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto~~" Balas Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya, lalu Shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Hey, Naruto bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat biasa?" Tawar Kiba. Yah, aku sudah sering bolos dan bermain bersama mereka. Karena, aku sudah bosan dengan pelajaran yang sudah ku mengerti.

"Ya, sudah seperti biasa, kan?" Balasku sembari mengangkat sebelah alisku dan berjalan mengikuti mereka.

-Naruto POV End-

.

 _-Kalau kau terasingkan. Karena, sebuah alasan konyol, maka mereka hanya orang yang buta akan berlian di antara tumpukan emas-_

.

-Normal POV-

 _[Hidden Secret NaKiChoShi Place]_

Yah, mereka di sini. Di tampat persembunyian, yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka berempat. Hutan belakang, akademi, yang sekarang sudah aman, setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-3.

"Hah, memang paling menyenangkan di sini~~!" Seru Kiba sembari merentangkan tubuhnya di permadani hijau alam.

"Iya" Balas Chouji, lalu kembali menikmati kripiknya.

"Jangan makan terus, Chouji. Nanti kau bisa gen-" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, mulutnya di bekap oleh Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kata yang akan kau ucapkan itu hal yang tabu, bagi Chouji. Apa kau mau tulang-tulangmu remuk semua?" Bisik atau bisa dibilang peringatan oleh Shikamaru kepada Naruto, yang kini berkeringat dingin.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa, Naruto?" Tanya Chouji dengan gaya orang kebingungan, dengan tanda '?' Yang besar di atas kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak, ada. Chouji, hehehe" Tawa cangung atau tawa yang dipaksakan Naruto, malah membuat Chouji semakin bingung.

"Huft..." Helaan nafas mereka.

Setelah beberapa Jam, akhirnya...

"KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak seseorang di belakang mereka bersamaan dengan raut wajah horror yang mereka pasang di wajah mereka, I-R-U-K-A- _Sensei_ , yang ada di belakang mereka.

"LARI!" Teriak Kiba, yang langsung melesat dan di susul oleh ketiga temannya.

"HEY, JANGAN LARI. KALIAN!" Seru Iruka, sembari mengejar mereka berempat.

Setelah itu, mereka saling mengejar dan tentu saja, mereka tertangkap satu persatu. Yah, sudah tentu kecuali, Naruto.

'Walaupun aku tidak sebanding dengan Iruka- _Sensei_. Tapi, kecepatanku lebih di kategorikan sama dengan _Mid_ -Chuunin' Batin Naruto.

.

 _-Sebuah penyakit yang di sebut 'Kesepian' hanya bisa di sembuhkan oleh kebersamaan-_

.

 _Flashback: 1 Week Ago_

- _Hidden Training Ground_ -

"Yuki- _Nee_ , sekarang kita belajar apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Yuki.

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita di sini!" Balas ralat Teriak Naruto sambil melompat-lompat.

"Tapi, Kecepatan dan Kelincahan" Sambung Yuki membuat Naruto menghentikan acaranya.

"Kecepatan?"

"Ya, Kecepatan. Kecepatan dan Kelincahan" Jelas Yuki panjang lebar.

"Kecepatan dan Kelincahan ini di ajarkan oleh _Sensei_ ku" Sambung penjelasan dari Yuki, Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Apa aku..."

"Ya, kau pasti bisa" Potong Yuki, sembari mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi orang tercepat!" Teriakkan semangat Naruto, membuat Yuki menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Ayo!" Teriak mereka lalu mulai proses pembelajaran.

 _Flashback_ : _Off_

.

 _-Tugas seorang kakak adalah menjadi panutan sang adik-_

.

"Baiklah, kembali ke kelas saja" Lalu Naruto melesat ke akademi.

Meskipun Naruto mengetahui ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya, menajamkan indra telinganya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

'Heh, ANBU Inu...' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati. Yah, siapapun akan mengetauinya. Karena, ciri-ciri fisiknya yang begitu terlihat. Ya, rambut peraknya yang memantulkan sinar matahari #Kaya kaca#Di Chidori.

" **HATAKE KAKASHI** " Gumam Naruto penuh penekanan.

Sepertinya, ANBU itu mendengar itu. Dia tiba-tiba mengerjapkan kepalanya, menandakan dia sedang terkejut.

'Darimana, dia...'

"Darimana, aku tahu itu?" Naruto sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran ANBU tersebut.

"Rambutmu, Inu- _san_ " Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Rambutmu, terlalu mencolok. Inu- _san_ " Sembari menunjuk tempat persembunyian sang ANBU.

Setelah itu, ANBU Inu itu menghilang dengan _Shunsin_.

"Menghilang..." Saat melihat kepulan asap. Lalu Naruto melesat kembali ke Akademi.

.

 _-Perubahan kepribadian adalah akibat dari lingkungan sekitar-_

.

-( **2** _ **Week Later**_ )-

Di sana terlihat, Naruto yang sedang berlari dari kejaran para penduduk.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Naruto seraya meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Lebih cepat!" Setelah itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan setara dengan _Mid_ -Jounin.

 **Dugh! Bugh!**

Alangkah tidak beruntungnya, Naruto. Sepertinya Dewi Fortune sekarang tidak berpihak kepada Naruto. Dia tersandung lalu tersungkur di tanah.

" _Hah! Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana, Aib!..._ "

" _...Akhirnya, Aib ini tertangkap juga!..._ "

" _...Bersiap-siaplah, anak Aib!_ " Setelah teriakkan dari beberapa warga dan juga Ninja Chuunin...

" _ **Kunai kagebunshin no jutsu!**_ "

" _ **Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu!**_ "

Setelah itu, beberapa ratus kunai dan shuriken muncul dan ingin menerjang, Naruto yang sedang menutup mata...

.

.

.

Namun...

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Naruto yang merasa aneh, perlahan membuka mata. Karena, semua kunai dan shuriken, yang di lemparkan padanya tidak mengenainya.

 **Deg!**

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, membelakkan matanya. Terlihat di depan Naruto, seorang yang melindunginya dari kunai dan shuriken itu dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

"Yu-Yuki- _Nee_..." Semua orang di sana tercengang, di sana terlihat seorang perempuan berambut biru _Cobalt_ , berpakaian ala ANBU. melerakan dirinya menjadi tameng dari kunai dan shuriken tersebut.

"Na-naruto, jadilah a-anak yang kuat un-tuk menjadi Ho-kage..." Itulah pesan terakhir Yuki, sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Yu-Yuki Aruha" Salah satu Chuunin yang menggunakan jutsu tadi membulatkan matanya dan jatuh terlutut.

"YUKI- _NEE_! HUWAAA!" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan energi berwarna merah darah lalu biru lalu kuning lalu putih, terus menerus berubah warna, membentuk sebuah pillar raksasa ke angkasa. Matanya yang membuka lebar berubah dari _Blue sky_ menjadi _Azure_ berpola seperti _labirinth_ ( _Lihat Cover_ ).

"KALIAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" Perintah lima ANBU yang baru saja datang dan menghadap kepada Naruto yang sedang berteriak kesetanan, Kepada para penduduk.

"HUWAAA!" Energinya semakin besar dan akhirnya berhenti, menampakkan Naruto yang sedang di kuasai oleh energi aneh berwarna biru yang membungkus dirinya yang kanan dan merah darah yang kiri. Membungkus, seperti tameng baginya yang kini masih 8 tahun.

" **Kalian sudah keterlaluan!** " Teriak Naruto dengan suara beratnya, lalu merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

" _ **Full Bloom!**_ " Teriak Naruto, lalu munculah 10 katana dengan energi biru melapisinya. Tak lupa, juga kelima ANBU tadi membulatkan mata.

"Ju-jutsu apa?" Tanya salah satu ANBU yang terhempas tadi.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi, bagaimana? Dia tidak mempunyai Chakra?"

"Dan apa yang terjadi pada matanya?"

"Baiklah, semua peringati penduduk untuk menjauh dari daerah ini! Dan salah satu dari kalian, laporkan kejadian ini kepada _Sandaime-sama_! Satu lagi tolong bawa San(Baca: kode nama) ke rumah sakit!" Perintah salah satu ANBU berambut perak.

" _Ha'I_ "Lalu empat dari lima ANBU tadi, melesat kesegala penjuru.

" **Mau main sekarang?** " Tanya Naruto yang sedang dalam _Overfull power Mode_.

"Naruto, sadarlah! Itu bukanlah dirimu!" Teriak Inu atau bisa dibilang Kakashi.

" **Dari dulu aku bersabar, dari dulu aku adalah buangan dan di cap sebagai ancaman bagi desaku sendiri...** " Ucapan Naruto tergantung, Kakashi pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" **Aku hanyalah Aib kan?! Kalian berusaha membunuhku dan sekarang kalian sudah membunuh** _ **Aneki**_ **! Selanjutnya siapa? Iruka-** _ **Sensei**_ **?!** " Lanjut Naruto, membuat Kakashi tersentak.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, Naruto" Kakashi sembari membuka menunjukkan mata Sharingan miliknya.

.

 _-Kehilangan sebuah ikatan adalah ujian terbesar untuk manusia-_

.

 _-Hokage Room_ -

"Hah~~ kertas-kertas ini memang musuh terbesarku!" Teriak _Sandaime_ Hokage OOC.

 **Poft!**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hokage melihat seorang ANBU sedang berlutut di depannya.

"Lapor! Uzumaki, mengamuk dan mengeluarkan energi aneh dari dalam tubuhnya!" Laporan tegas dari sang ANBU.

"APA?! BAIKLAH PANGGIL SEMUA JOUNIN DAN CHUUNIN UNTUK KE TEMPAT NARUTO!"

'Tidak mungkin! Naruto tidak memiliki chakra' Batin Hiruzen.

" _Ha'I_ " Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dengan _Shunsin_.

.

 _-Tapi, kehilangan sebuah ikatan, akan membuatmu memiliki ikatan baru-_

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

" **Sharingan?** " Tanya Naruto, sembari menyeringai.

"Naruto sadarlah!" Teriak Kakashi, sembari menatap Kyuubi Naruto.

" **Memangnya kenapa? Penduduk di sini tidak menginginkan cepat bunuh aku atau kau yang kubunuh!** " Teriak Naruto lalu melesat kearah Kakashi.

"Berhenti!" Seru Kakashi lalu melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya dan beberapa katanya itu melindungi Naruto dan beberapa lagi menyerang, kearah Kakashi. Namun, dengan mudahnya Kakashi menghindarinya.

" **Jangan meremehkanku!** " Lalu Naruto berusaha menebas Kakashi. Namun, sayang di tangkis oleh tanto milik Kakashi.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Seru Kakashi lalu Sharingannya berubah dari bertomoe tiga menjadi berbentuk seperti Shuriken. Menangis semua katana yang datang ke arah nya.

" **Hebat! Walaupun kau bukan Uchiha tapi kau bisa mengendalikan Mangekyo** " Seru Naruto atau bisa di bilang sindiran.

"Jangan banyak bicara" Lalu Kakashi melesat kearah Naruto, sembari mengayunkan tantonya kearah Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindarinya.

" **Heh! Kau lamban!** " Lalu semua katana itu mengacungkan mata tajamnya (Mata pedang/Ujung pedang) ke arahnya.

" **MATI KAU!** " Teriak Naruto, lalu semua katana itu menerjang Kakashi.

.

.

.

Namun...

' **Greb** ' ' **Greb** ' ' **Greb** ' ' **Greb** '

Semua pergerakkan Naruto terhenti. Karena, Kaki, Tangan dan tubuhnya di kekang oleh beberapa ninja Jounin dan Chuunin. Lalu Kakashi di tarik dari kepungan katana-katana itu oleh seseorang.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya rival Kakashi, Maito Gai. Si monster hijau dari Konoha.

"Tidak, hanya menikmati pertarungan yang menarik" Kata Kakashi dengan _Eye Smile_ nya.

" **Lepaskan aku sialan!** " Ronta Naruto.

"Jangan harap" Ujar _Sandaime_ dengan tenang, lalu mengeluarkan kertas segel.

"Jangan kau kuasai cucuku!" Lalu _Sandaime_ menempelkan kertas tersebut di dahi Naruto.

" **Awas kau kakek tua!** " Seru Naruto sebelum energi biru itu menghilang, lalu Naruto terjatuh.

"Inu, bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit!" Perintah _Sandaime_ kepada Kakashi.

" _Ha'I_ " Seru Kakashi lalu menggendong Naruto _Bridal style_ , lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"Lalu kalian, pergilah dahulu sebelum ku panggil" Lalu mereka pergi dengan _Shunsin_.

"Apa, dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia?" Kata _Sandaime_ a.k.a Hiruzen sembari menatap ke langit. Lalu dia berbalik dan menuju gedung Hokage.

.

 _-Ikatan baru yang akan membuatmu berjuang untuk mempertahankannya-_

.

-Naruto POV Start-

-Naruto _Mindscape_ Start-

"Ngh~~" Lenguhanku, aku tertegun melihat aku berada di tengah hutan.

" **Hoi, gaki! Bisa kau ke sini?** " Suara dari dari depanku.

"Siapa kau?!" Balasku kepada sang sumber suara.

" **Kemarilah, ikuti suaraku** " Katanya. Yah, kuturuti saja daripada rasa penasaranku terus menghantuiku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara tersebut. Alhasil, aku melihat seperti hutan suram yang sangat besar.

" **Hei gaki, akhirnya kau ke sini** " Sumber suara itu dari balik pohon di depanku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku, Lalu aku melihat seperti seorang berpakaian berwarna putih dan mengunakan celana berwarna hitam. Bersurai hitam _Raven_ , beriris _Deep Blue_.

" **Aku? Uno** "

"Uno?"

" **Uno, sang pemilik mata Shingan** " Jawabnya membuatku bingung.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku kepada

" **Heh, kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara!** " Teriaknya.

"Jadi, ini dimana?" Tanyaku kepada Uno.

" **Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu, di sini lah aku terkurung** " Jelasnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau terkurung di sini?" Tanyaku kepada sang pria di depanku.

" **Aku tersegel di dalam tubuhmu gaki** " Jawabnya sembari menunjuk perutku.

"Jadi, kau kenapa ada di sini?!" Teriakku kesal.

" **Tidak usah teriak, aku di sini karena membayar semua kesalahanku** " Jawabnya.

"Membayar?" Aku bingung terhadap Bijuu di depanku ini.

" **Memangnya kenapa?** "

"Membayar semua kesalahan apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

" **Aku membayar semua dosaku yang telah ku perbuat. Sebagai kesempatan kedua dari Shinigami-** _ **sama**_ " Ucapnya, membuatku tambah bingung.

" **Ah! Sudah lah! Apa kau tidak mau aku membayar semua kesalahanku kepada Shinigami-** _ **sama**_ **?** " Jawabnya membuatku tersentak kebelakang.

"Hei! Kau harus membayar semua! Tapi dengan apa?" Tanyaku kepada Uno.

" **Dengan cara, menggantikan** _ **Nee-san**_ **mu melatihmu dan juga menggunakan matamu itu** " Jawabnya membuat terkejut.

" _Aneki_? Kenapa dia?" Tanyaku.

" **Dia meninggal. Karena, dia melindungimu dari serangan para ninja Chuunin bodoh itu!** " Jawabnya membuatku terkejut lagi.

"Jadi, aku..." Aku kembali menjadi sebatang kara lagi, _Kami-sama_ kenapa kau buat hidupku menjadi seperti ini!

" **Tidak apa, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi, ninja Chuunin itu!** " Teriak Kyuubi.

" _Arigatou_ Uno" Kataku sembari tersenyum pahit.

" **Jangan berterima kasih padaku, membuatku risih** " Jawabnya membuatku tertawa.

"Uno, boleh aku tau. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mataku?" Tanyaku.

" **Hm? Itu adalah mata yang sama denganku mata yang bernama Shingan** " Tanyanya membuatku bingung.

"Uno, berarti aku mempunyai sebuah kekuatan dari mataku ini?" Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

" **Kau ini pintar juga, mata itu adalah mata yang di anggap sebagai mata dari Shinigami-** _ **sama**_ **. Karena, mata itu bisa mengatur semua kekuatan dalam tubuh seseorang, contohnya; chakra dan menarik paksa roh dari tubuh seseorang yang kau tatap dan yang kau sentuh. Mata itu juga bisa membuat Genjutsu dan penglihatannya akurat seperti; Sharingan. Tapi, lebih tepatnya satu tingkat lebih hebat dan juga bisa mengendalikan tekanan udara dan pergerakannya** "

"T-tapi, aku kan tidak mempunyai Chakra. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan mata ini?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk ke mataku sendiri.

" **Memang benar, kau ini pintar. Matamu itu tidak membutuhkan chakra, tapi mata itu juga membutuhkan kekuatan. Yaitu, energi alam. Yang disebut Senjutsu, kau harus bermeditasi sekurangnya 2-3 jam untuk menggunakannya kembali** " Jelasnya membuatku bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan mata ini?" Tanyaku, memang aku ini harus menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutku, tidak jelas.

" **Shingan, hanya dua orang yang memilikinya. Yaitu, Aku dan juga kau. Mereka yang bisa menahan rasa sakitnya neraka dunia. Akan, memilikinya** " Jawabnya membuatku terkejut. Yah, kalau di pikir berapa kali aku terkejut.

"Wah! Jadi aku hebat ya!" Teriakku antusias.

" **Jangan senang dulu, kau belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan sempurna** " Katanya membuatku suram( _Background_ : kegelapan) gelap (Pundung).

"Kau membuatku menjatuhkan semangatku" Aku memojok dengan suram gelap di kepalaku.

" **Lebih baik, kau pergi dulu. Ada yang sedang menunggumu di sana** " Katanya lalu cahaya putih perlahan menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya tapi menuju ke meneriaki.

" **Kau sudah sadar. Mulai besok, aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan mata itu, sedikit Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu** " Katanya lalu semua menjadi gelap.

-Naruto _Mindscape_ End-

-Naruto POV End-

.

 _-Ikatan yang membuatmu semakin kuat-_

.

-Normal POV-

Di sana, Rumah sakit Konoha. Di kamar nomor 08, terdapat 6 orang; Kakashi, _Sandaime_ Hokage, Iruka, Shisui dan juga dua ANBU yang sedang mengawal Hokage.

"Ngh~~" Suara lenguhan, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Naruto, kau tidak terluka. Kan?" Yang pertama bertanya, Iruka.

"Ini dimana?" Naruto melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ini, di rumah sakit" Jawab Shisui sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Dan dimana _Aneki_?" Tanya Naruto lagi, membuat raut wajah mereka(Sandaime, Kakashi, Iruka dan Shisui) menjadi sedih.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tau" Naruto kembali membuat mereka terkejut. Naruto ingin menangis dan juga meneriaki dirinya. Karena, dia yang telah menyebabkan Yuki kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sudahlah, panjang ceritanya. Sekarang dimana _Aneki_?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia sudah di makamkan kemarin" Jawab _Sandaime_ sembari menunduk.

"Apakah, aku bisa ke sana?" Naruto dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, menandakan kalau dia tengah melawan tangisannya.

"Baiklah, perawat; bilang kau boleh keluar saat kau sadar" Jawab sang Hokage lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"E-eh _Jiji_ tunggu! Oh ya _Arigatou_ , Shisui- _Nii_ , Hatake- _san_ , Iruka- _Sensei_ , ANBU- _san_ " Naruto membungkuk lalu menyusul kakeknya.

.

 _-Sebuah kenangan lama, menciptakan kenangan baru-_

.

 _Time Skip: 2 Years later_

-Naruto POV-

Aku sudah berlatih menggunakan, Shingan dan melatih Kenjutsuku, selama 2 tahun. Uno- _Sensei_ , juga pernah menceritakan kepadaku tentang masa hidupnya di dimensinya bersama teman seperjuangannya 'Grand Chase'. Mereka adalah; Elesis sang Ketua, Arme sang Magician, Lire sang Nova, Lass sang Assassin, Ronan sang Spell Knight, Ryan sang Woodkeeper, Amy sang Diva, Jin sang Ashura (bukan Ashura anak dari Rikudou), Seighart sang Immortal, Mari sang Geas, Rufus sang Bounty Hunter, Rin sang Phoniex, Lime sang Saint dan Edel sang Frost captain dll.

"Hosh... hosh... aku lelah!" Teriakku keletihan.

' **Hei! Baru 4 jam kau sudah letih!'** Seru seseorang di kepalaku. Siapa lagi? Kalau bukan Uno- _Sensei_.

'Hei! 4 jam _Sensei_ bilang 'baru letih'?!' Jawabku dengan telepati dengannya.

' **Aku melatih Kenjutsuku sehari 18 jam, kau tau?!** ' Yah, sekarang aku sedang melatih kemampuan kenjutsuku.

'Aku ini masih hidup! Bukan seperti _Sensei_ yang sudah menjadi arwah gentayangan(?) Didalami tubuhku!' Belaka kepadanya, membuatnya...

' **Hei! Dengar ya, aku ini pernah hidup! Dan aku sudah kubilang jangan mengeluh saat latihan! Kau kan ingin menjadi Master Kenjutsu?!** ' Teriaknya kesal, membuatku tertawa pahit.

'Maaf, Uno- _Nii_. Aku tadi kelepasan, hehehehe' Tawa pahit ku dalam telepati.

' **Huft,** _ **Baka-Otouto**_ ' Dia sudah menjadi kakak angkatku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

'Baiklah! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu _Onii-san_!' Teriakku kembali bersemangat.

' **Itu baru semangat! Lanjutkanlah!** '

'Yosh! Aku akan berusaha _Onii-san_!'

Lalu, aku secara sengaja melanjutkan latihan 'Neraka', garis bawah! 'NERAKA'! Selama 3 tahun ini!

-Naruto POV End-

.

 _-Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan-_

.

-Normal POV-

 _Time Skip: 14 Hours later_

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Nafas Naruto 'teratur' sembari berbaring di permadani hijau alam.

'Sial, kau _Onii-san_! Kau menjebakku ke dalam nerakamu lagi- _ttebayou_!' Rutuk Naruto, dalam hati. Yang di ejek malah tertawa kesetanan.

' **HAHAHAHA! Ejek saja terus! Kalau kau tidak ingin ku beri sesuatu!** ' Balas atau merujuk kepada Ancaman dari Naruto.

'Apa?! Apa itu _Onii-san_?!'

' **Kemarilah! Kalau ingin tahu!** ' Suruh Uno.

Lalu, Naruto yang masih terbaring mulai menutup mata dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Pertama, melihat sebuah hutan dengan sebuah danau kecil di tengahnya, Uno berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Melihat sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan gagang berwarna putih.

"Apa itu Uno- _Nii_?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Katana tersebut.

" **Ini adalah Katanaku, yang kuberi nama Blood Dancer** " Jelas singkat Uno, sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto tajam nan serius.

" **Naruto, apakah kau mau menerima Katana ini untukku?** " Tanyanya mendekati sebuah permohonan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa _Onii-san_ ingin pergi?" Tanya parau Naruto.

" **Naruto, aku tidak bisa selamanya menemanimu. Tugas ku melatihmu sudah selesai dan sekarang aku harus pergi. Tolong kau terima Katana ini dan menjaganya untukku?** " Uno mengacak rambut berwarna _Crimson_ , lalu menyerahkan Katana tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Apapun untukmu- _ttebayou_ ~~"

.

- _Dan sampai akhirnya mengucapkan 'Good Bye'_ -

.

XxTBCxX

.

Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Ini adalah hasil rewrite 'The turth of Rinnegan'. Ya, ini kubuat karena salah satu Review di fic itu. Yah, aku sempat kaget, lalu sebuah inspirasi langsung memasuki otakku 'Gak bisa Move on dari GC' jadi kugabung saja. Ya, ini hasilnya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mohon saran dan kritiknya (tapi bukan flame).

.

Biodata:

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto.

Clan: Uzumaki.

Umur: 8-10 tahun (Chapter ini).

Tingkat: Murid akademi (Chapter ini).

Elemen: - (Tidak mempunyai Chakra. Karena, Tangketsunya cacat).

Kekkei genkai: Shingan (Semua orang belum tahu).

Senjata: Flute (Peninggalan dari Yuki), Nodachi&Dagger (Lass) (Belum ada), Blood Dancer (Uno).

Kemampuan: Kecepatannya di atas tingkat Jounin, Reflek dan ketajaman indra pendengar dan penglihatan tinggi.

OC:

Nama: (Uzumaki) Aruha Yuki.

Clan: Aruha.

Umur: 27 tahun.

Tingkat: ANBU.

Elemen: Suiton, Raiton dan Fuuton.

Kekkei genkai: Hyouton dan kekuatan dari nyanyian dan suara alat musik (Seperti Maestrokinesis).

Senjata: Viola, Tanto.

Kemampuan: Pengontrolan chakra yang sempurna, bisa mensupress chakra sampai tidak di rasakan oleh tingkat ANBU, Kecepatan seperti bayangan dan ahli Genjutsu alat musik. Pengalaman tentang Fuinjutsu dari keluarganya (keturunan Aruha-Yuki dan Uzumaki).

GC Chara:

Nama: Uno.

Clan: - ( _Highlander_ ).

Umur: - (Mendiang).

Tingkat: -

Elemen: -

Kekkei genkai: Shingan.

Senjata: Blood Dancer.

Kemampuan: -

.

Yah, itulah infonya.

Kalimat perpisahan...

 **¤ ~~Review Please~~ ¤**


	2. Chapter 1: Team 12

-Normal POV-

 _Time Skip: 14 Hours later_

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Nafas Naruto 'teratur' sembari berbaring di permadani hijau alam.

'Sial, kau _Onii-san_! Kau menjebakku ke dalam nerakamu lagi- _ttebayou_!' Rutuk Naruto, dalam hati. Yang di ejek malah tertawa kesetanan.

' **HAHAHAHA! Ejek saja terus! Kalau kau tidak ingin ku beri sesuatu!** ' Balas atau merujuk kepada Ancaman dari Naruto.

'Apa?! Apa itu _Onii-san_?!'

' **Kemarilah! Kalau ingin tahu!** ' Suruh Uno.

Lalu, Naruto yang masih terbaring mulai menutup mata dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Pertama, melihat sebuah hutan dengan sebuah danau kecil di tengahnya, Uno berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Melihat sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan gagang berwarna putih.

"Apa itu Uno- _Nii_?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Katana tersebut.

" **Ini adalah Katanaku, yang kuberi nama Blood Dancer** " Jelas singkat Uno, sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto tajam nan serius.

" **Naruto, apakah kau mau menerima Katana ini untukku?** " Tanyanya mendekati sebuah permohonan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa _Onii-san_ ingin pergi?" Tanya parau Naruto.

" **Naruto, aku tidak bisa selamanya menemanimu. Tugas ku melatihmu sudah selesai dan sekarang aku harus pergi. Tolong kau terima Katana ini dan menjaganya untukku?** " Uno mengacak rambut berwarna _Crimson_ , lalu menyerahkan Katana tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Apapun untukmu- _ttebayou_ ~~" Lalu Naruto menerima Katana tersebut dan memegang.

.

.

.

( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°){Naruto: The Mana User}( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

[-DISCLAIMER-]

Naruto bukan milikku

(-Warning-)

For T,OC,OOC,Chaser!Naru,Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru,Typo,GaJe,Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri,Bahasa translate google,Jalan pemikiran sejalur (sendiri dan inspirasi dari beberapa fic),Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan imajinasi.

Summary: Dia bukan Jinchuriki. Dia adalah korban diskriminasi dan di anggap sebagai 'AIB!' di desanya sendiri. Karena, tidak mempunyai Chakra. Sampai dia bertemu 'Mereka' dan di anggapnya sebagai keluarga sekaligus 'Sensei'.

.

XxxxX

.

Chapter 1 : Team 12

"Eh! Apa yang terjadi!" Pekiknya saat melihat aura biru menyelimuti pedang tersebut.

" **Itu adalah aura dari Blood Dancer, ada 2 aura dari Blood Dancer. Yaitu, Biru dan Merah. Saat Biru menyala terbukti kalau kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Tapi, kalau Merah menyala saat itu kekuatan Blood Dancer meningkat 2x lipat. Tapi, kau harus mengoleskan darahmu di badan Blood Dancer, ketika kau ingin mengaktifkan aura merah. Tolong, jangan terlalu sering memakai aura merah. Karena, dampak negatifnya adalah kau akan kekurangan darah terus menerus** " Jelas panjang lebar Uno kepada Naruto.

"Wah! Hebat~~" Teriak Naruto antusias sembari memutar-mutar Blood Dancer si tangan kirinya.

" **Ada satu lagi ...** " Lalu Uno menempelkan tangannya di bahu Naruto, lalu aura yang sama dengan Blood Dancer mengalir dari tubuh Uno ke tubuh Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya polos Naruto.

" **Ini adalah kekuatanku di dimensiku, yang bernama 'Mana', prinsip Mana ini mirip dengan chakra. Namun, Mana tidak akan habis jika kau tidak menggunakannya, tidak seperti chakra yang bisa berkurang saat melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Seperti; berjalan, berlari atau melompat** "

"Wah! Sehebat itu kan?!" Pekik senang Naruto.

" **Bukan hanya itu saja, Mana lebih mudah di kendalikan daripada chakra. Tapi, efek sampingnya saat kau kehabisan Mana, kau akan pingsan selama lebih dari 1 minggu** " Lanjut Uno.

"Se-seburuk itukah?" Tanya horror Naruto.

" **Tidak apa, ini hadiah ketigaku. Kalung ini akan membuatmu sadar setelah kau pingsan selama 10 detik** " Uno memasang kalung segi enam (Kayak kalung Koyuki di Naruto the Movie 1) di leher Naruto.

" **Dan untuk hadiah terakhir ...** " Uno memunculkan sebuah Flute berwarna kuning dan juga sebuah buku berwarna coklat tua dengan sampul bergambar betah ketupat, di tengah belah ketupat tersebut ada sebuah _Orb_ berwarna kuning dan berekor biru, putih dan kuning seperti bintang jatuh.

" **Dua benda ini adalah milik sahabatku dan juga kakakmu Naruto, ini adalah Flute alat musik Genjutsu milik kakakmu saat dia masih berguru pada sahabatku, kau bisa menggunakan ini Naruto** " Ucap Uno sembari memberikan Flute tersebut kepada yang Naruto.

" **... Dan yang ini adalah buku yang di sebut 'Klara Libri', buku ini berisi semua rahasia yang ada di dunia termasuk di dimensimu, kau juga bisa mempelajari semua teknik yang ada di dalam. Semua ada tak terkecuali, kalau kau butuh informasi kau bisa mencarinya di dalam sana** " Tambahnya dengan sedikit senyum tipis, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ Uno- _Nii_ , aku akan menjaga semuanya dengan baik" Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

" **Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu di jalan yang benar atau salah, itu adalah pilihanmu dan aku tidak berhak mengaturnya, jadi jangan kecewakan aku ya?** " Lalu Uno bercahaya berwarna biru, lalu menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya kunang-kunang.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Uno- _Nii_ ~~" Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya Seringaian menggantung di wajahnya.

.

XxxxX

.

-2 _Years later_ -

-Normal POV-

Kini, mereka. Semua murid akademi menjalani ujian Genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Panggil Iruka, lalu orang yang di panggil pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke arena.

" _Kyaa! Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!..._ "

" _...Semangat Sasuke!..._ "

" _...Pasti mudah untukmu!_ "

Yah, itulah teriakan GaJe dari Fansgirl Sasuke. Saat, dia berjalan mendekati arena.

"Lempar shuriken ini ke arah yang tepat, lalu lakukan kawarimi, Henge dan juga jutsu yang bisa kau gunakan" Jelas Iruka dan mendapat respons yang sama, selama 4 tahun ini. Yaitu, "Hn".

Lalu, dia melempar shuriken dan hasilnya 10/10 tepat sasaran. Lalu, dia melakukan kawarimi dan membuat dua bunshin, Henge Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya sendiri. Setelah itu...

"Baiklah, sekarang lakukan jutsu yang kau kuasai" Perintah Iruka.

[ **Katon: Goukakkyu no jutsu** ]

Lalu muncullah sebuah bola api raksasa dan membakar papan target.

""" _Kyaa! Sasuke keren!_ """

"Namikaze Menma" Panggil Iruka. Lalu, orang yang di sebut mendekati arena. Yah, dia lah Menma anak dari Yondaime Kiroii Senko dan seorang Senju, Namikaze Minato dan Senju Aoki (OC). Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Kitsune atau Kyuubi no Yoko.

" _Kyaa! Menma-sama! Kau pasti bisa!..._ "

" _...Semangat Menma-sama!..._ "

" _...Pasti mudah untukmu!_ "

"Lempar shuriken ini ke arah yang tepat, lalu lakukan kawarimi, Henge dan juga jutsu yang bisa kau gunakan" Jelas Iruka dan mendapat respons yang sama.

Lalu, dia melempar shuriken dan hasilnya 10/10 tepat sasaran. Lalu, dia melakukan kawarimi dan membuat 4 bunshin, Henge Yondaime Hokage. Setelah itu...

"Baiklah, sekarang lakukan jutsu yang kau kuasai" Perintah Iruka.

[ **Fuuton: Kazekiri no jutsu** ]

Lalu, angin pemotong itu memotong papan target.

""" _Kyaa! Menma-sama hebat!_ """

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto" Panggil Iruka.

""" _Hu! Jangan harap kau lulus di ujian ini!_ """

"Heh! Orang yang tidak mempunyai Chakra, apa kau bisa melakukan sebuah jutsu? Menggelikan" Ucap sinis Menma kepada Naruto.

"Huft, aku duluan Shika" Ucap Naruto, yang tadi dengan posisi tidur di bawah pohon bersama Shikamaru.

"Hah~~ _Mendokusei_ " Lalu Shika pun mengganti posisinya, dari tidur menjadi terduduk, untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto yang dia bilang kepadanya.

.

XxxxX

.

 _Flashback_ : 1 _Week Ago_

"Hey, Shika! Apa kau bisa menyimpan sebuah rahasia?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru, mereka sekarang ada di komplek klan Nara. Mereka sedang bermain Shogi, di halaman rumah Shikaku. Yah, ayah dari Shikamaru.

"Huft, _Mendokusei_ ~~ rahasia apa?" Dengan nada malas sembari memainkan gilirannya.

"Aku mempunyai ..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"... Chakra?" Canda Shikamaru mendadak menjadi serius, setelah menerima jawaban berupa anggukan dari Naruto.

"A-APA KAU SERIUS?!" Teriak Shikamaru tidak percaya (atau OOC ya?) Sembari menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar.

"Ssst! Kau ini!" Bisik Naruto.

" _Gomen_ , jadi benar kau mempunyai Chakra?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya mirip" Pernyataan Naruto membuat Shikamaru bingung.

"Apa maksudmu 'mirip'?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau lihat saja saat ujian Genin minggu depan" Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya, membuat Shikamaru mengucapkan ' _Mendokusei_ ' beberapa kali.

.

XxxxX

.

"Lempar shuriken ini ke arah yang tepat" Perintah Iruka dan mendapat respon anggukan.

Hasil lemaparnnya, 7/10 tepat sasaran, sementara 3/10 sedikit melenceng. Yah, itulah yang di pikirkan Anak-anak yang lain. Tapi, tidak dengan Iruka, dan para juri. Itu karena, 3 shuriken itu menancap di tempat syaraf manusia. Yaitu; Kepala, tenggorokan dan jantung. Setelah itu.

"Naruto untuk-" Ucapan Iruka terpotong.

"Percayalah kepadaku Iruka-Sensei" Ucapan Naruto memotong perkataan Iruka.

[ **Clone: 1** ]

"Tapi, kau kan-" Ucapan Iruka terpotong lagi. Karena, melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yah, Naruto membuat 1 bunshin, semua orang yang ada di sana menatap tak percaya.

"... Henge"

[ **Copycat:** _ **Shodaime**_ **Hokage** ]

Lalu tubuh Naruto bercahaya berwarna biru, lalu menghilang dengan sebuah percikan cahaya. Semua kembali bungkam, melihat Naruto berubah menjadi _Shodaime_ Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Lalu, datang lagi cahaya dan menghilang lagi menampilkan Naruto berdiri dengan tampang datarnya.

"Lalu kawarimi"

[ **Deceive** ]

Naruto berubah menjadi percikan cahaya biru dan muncullah sebuah _Dummy Training_. Lagi-lagi mereka semua bungkam dan ekspresi tak percaya kembali menghiasi wajah semua orang di sana terkecuali Naruto. Lalu Naruto muncul di belakang Iruka menghadap papan target, membuat yang di depannya kaget.

"Lalu jutsu ..." Ucap Naruto, sembari mengadakan tangannya ke arah target. Naruto mengadakan tangannya ke langit.

[ **Storage** ]

Lalu munculah sebilah Katana berwarna hitam berujung pegangan berwarna putih. Ya, itu Blood Dancer. Membuat semua membulatkan mata, tak terkecuali Menma dan Sasuke.

[ **Mystic Wind** ]

Naruto mengayunkan Blood Dancer 2 kali dan munculah gelombang angin berwarna biru membentuk (+) Lalu, bukan hanya papan target. Tapi, juga yang ada di sekitarnya pun ikut terhempas, sekiranya 3 meter.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya salah satu juri di sana.

"Kau kan tidak punya Cha-" Ucapan salah satu juri yang lain di sana terhenti saat melihat di sekitarnya terdapat bola berwarna-warni mengelilinginya.

[ **Techno Orb** ]

"Aku sudah bosan dengan kata-kata itu" Ucap Naruto sembari mengadakan tangannya ke arah si juri tadi. Lalu, Naruto menuju ke tempatnya lagi dan beberapa saat kemudian bola-bola tadi menghilang di terpa angin.

"Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan 'Mirip'?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya"

Lalu, di saat bersamaan Shisui menatap Naruto dari tempat berbeda.

"Bagus sekali _Otouto_ " Senyuman Shisui pun pecah dari wajahnya.

.

XxxxX

.

-Naruto POV Start-

Sudah 4 tahun, aku berada di akademi dan sudah 4 tahun, aku berteman dengan Nara Shikamaru. Selalu bermain Shogi bersama dan berakhir seimbang, selalu bertengkar walaupun di akhir kami tertawa. Kami seperti keluarga hubungan antara kakak-adik. Dan disinilah kami, duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling dekat dengan jendela, menunggu hasil ujian Genin.

' **Srek** '

Suara pintu terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid dari aktifitasnya kearah orang yang membuka pintu tadi. Ya, Iruka- _Sensei_.

"Anak-anak, sudah tahu. Kan? Hari ini adalah hari ujian Genin dan kalian semua LULUS!" Teriak Iruka membuat semua yang ada di sana bersorak-sorai, terkecuali kami. Yah, menguap.

"Dan, aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang memegang penghargaan R.O.T.Y tahun ini adalah..."

"Peringkat pertama, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Peringkat kedua, Namikaze Menma" Sambung Iruka- _Sensei_ , membuat kelas hening, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Sensei! Kenapa dia juga yang memegang R.O.T.Y peringkat pertama?!..._ "

" _...Iya! Hanya Sasuke yang pantas untuk itu!..._ "

" _...Sasuke yang terbaik!_ " Teriak beberapa anak sembari menunjuk-unjuk ke arahku. Sasuke pun melototiku sepertinya tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"APA MUNGKIN SI AIB YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CHAKRA ITU, MEMEGANG GELAR R.O.T.Y?!" Teriak Menma yang tidak ku hiraukan.

"DIAM! Ini menang kenyataannya. Jadi jangan banyak membantah!" Teriak _Sensei_ , membuat semua yang tadi berteriak, mendecih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagikan kelompok kalian..."

-Naruto POV End-

.

XxxxX

.

"Kelompok 12: Uzumaki Naruto; Jounin pembimbing Gekko Hayate"

"Kenapa kelompok 12 hanya beranggotakan 1 orang saja?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Itu karena dia lemah" Jawab Sasuke mendapat anggukan dari beberapa siswa.

"Iya, dia itu tidak mempunyai Cha-" Tambahan dari Menma terpotong karena merasakan ada yang dingin di lehernya. Ya, itu Katana Blood Dancer yang sedang enaknya mengantung di bawah dagu Menma.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah muak dengan kata-kata itu" Naruto masih tak bergerak, masih menggenggam Blood Dancer, yang masih di posisinya. Lalu, dia bergerak mendekati telinga Menma.

"Dengar ya **Menma-** _ **sama**_ , aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau ungkit permasalahan tadi, walaupun kau itu anak _Yondaime_ " Suara Naruto menekan saat memanggilnya dengan suffiks - _sama_ , membuat Menma berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto hentikan dan kembali ke bangkumu!" Perintah Iruka-Sensei membuatnya menarik kembali BD (Blood Dancer) dan menyimpannya kembali dan berjalan ke tempat bangku miliknya.

.

XxxxX

.

-Normal POV-

"Lama sekali sih!" Teriak Menma dan Sakura gelisah. Sudah dua jam lebih saat pemilihan tim Genin. Jounin pembimbing Naruto sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"..." Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengubris Sakura dan Menma, mereka lebih memilih aktivitas mereka sendiri.

' **Poft** '

Terdengar suara ledakan kecil bersamaan dengan datangnya asap putih, membuat team 7 dan 12 mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah asap tersebut.

"Yo, maaf menunggu lama. Temui aku di atap akademi" Lalu pria itu menghilang dengan _Shunsin_.

"Main datang, main pergi. Ayo semua, kita ke atap" Hayate berjalan dan Sakura sembari menggandeng atau bisa di bilang menyeret sang Uchiha dan sang Namikaze ke atap.

"Heh, baiklah" Lalu Naruto menghilang dengan sendirinya.

[ **Teleport** ]

.

XxxxX

.

- _Rooftop Academy_ -

 **Poft!**

Pria itu Kakashi langsung duduk lalu membaca buku laknat berwarna jingga miliknya.

Lalu muncullah percikan cahaya biru, memunculkan Naruto yang sedang membaca 'Klara Libri'nya.

"Jangan terlalu bersantai Kakashi- _Sensei_ " Suara itu di bareng dengan hilangnya cahaya tadi.

"Kau juga bisa _Shunsin_ , Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Tidak" Tanya Naruto balik, membuat Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

Lalu beberapa saat, Hayate, Menma, Sakura dan Sasuke pun datang dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau sudah di sini, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, begitu pun Sakura dan Menma.

"baru saja sampai, _Emo_ " Jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Sudah-sudah, semua duduk dan kenalan diri kalian" Perintah Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan _Eye Smile_ nya.

"Coba, Sensei saja terlebih dahulu" Jawab Sakura dengan nada memerintah.

"Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi, kesukaanku kalian belum cukup umur, yang kubenci kalian tidak usah mendengarnya, hobiku kalian belum cukup umur juga dan cita-citaku belum ada" Contoh Kakashi, membuat semua (minus Kakashi dan Naruto) _sweatdrop_.

"Selanjutnya aku, namaku Gekko Hayate, kesukaanku adalah Katana dan Kenjutsu, yang kubenci adalah penindasan, hobiku berlatih Kenjutsu dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi Master Kenjutsu" Perkenalan Hayate.

"Selanjutnya, Kau _Pink_ "

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kesukaanku (Melirik Sasuke dan Menma) Kyaa! Yang kubenci Ino- _pig_ , hobiku (Melirik Sasuke dan Menma) Kyaa! Cita-citaku (Melirik Sasuke dan Menma lagi) Kyaa!" Perkenalan ala Sakura membuat mereka (minus Sakura dan Naruto) _sweatdrop_.

'Dia pemegang gelar R.O.T.Y. Tapi, dia ini _Fansgirl_ akut' Batin kedua Jounin itu.

"Lalu kau, _Raven_ "

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaanku sedikit, yang kubenci banyak, hobiku adalah berlatih, Cita-citaku bukan tujuanku adalah membunuhnya" Perkenalan Sasuke.

'Itachi' Batin Kakashi, Lalu menunjuk Menma.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, kesukaanku ramen, yang kubenci adalah menunggu ramen matang selama 3 menit dan juga orang lemah seperti dia (Menunjuk Naruto), Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage!" Perkenalan Menma dengan antusias. Dua Jounin di saja tersentak, Naruto adalah orang yang Menma benci. Lalu, dua Jounin itu menatap Naruto.

'Dia kuat untuk menahan semua selama ini' Pikir dua Jounin itu bersamaan, melihat Naruto dengan tampang datarnya membaca buku 'Klara Libri'nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto dengan singkat sembari membalik halaman Klara Libri.

"Lalu boleh ku tau tentangmu tuan Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada tertekan.

"Sungguh?" Tanya balik Naruto meremehkan. Masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Sudah tolong lanjutkan saja, Naruto" Pinta Hayate tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan.

'Huft, _Mendokusei_ ' Batin Naruto meniru gaya klan Nara.

"Baiklah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku, yang kubenci,hobi dan cita-citaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" Perkenalan Naruto mirip dengan Kakashi, masih fokus dengan buku miliknya.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu?!" Teriak Sakura, Menma dan Hayate, Sasuke hanya menambahkan dua kata kesayangannya dan Kakashi sama seperti mereka bertiga hanya saja tidak berteriak.

"Aku hanya menirumu **Kakashi sang Copy Nin** " Pernyataan Naruto dengan nada tertekan di akhirnya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bukunya.

"Kau harus memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara kepadamu Naruto!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Apa harus?" Naruto menantang balik dan masih saja membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu **GENIN**!" Sentak Kakashi geram melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto pun menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Oh~~ aku sangat terkejut, Kakashi sang Copy Nin yang di beri status ninja raja terlambat, anak dari sang _Shiroi Kiba_ , murid dari _Yondaime_ Hokage : _Kiroii Senko_ , Minato Namikaze, selalu membawa buku laknat berwarna jingga berjudul 'Icha-Icha paradise' ciptaan Ero- _sannin_ , sang petapa katak dari gunung Myoboku, Jiraya _no Gama sannin_ , selalu mengagung-agungkan peraturan bak dewa-dewi saat masih kecil karena suatu kejadian di masa lalu, yang membuatmu kehilangan dua cahayamu karena mementingkan peraturan. Karena itulah, kau berubah seperti sekarang, selalu santai, pemalas, selalu terlambat dan memakai alasan yang konyol salah satunya; 'Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan', yang berarti kau selalu mengenang masa lalu, yang tidak akan pernah berubah, selalu datang ke tugu pahlawan shinobi desa Konoha, untuk mengenang masa lalunya dengan kedua temanya" Pernyataan panjang dari mulut sang Uzumaki, anak dari Kushina dan _Yondaime_ Uzukage itu. Membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih dalam keadaan shok.

"Pengetahuan adalah segalanya, aku bukan lah seorang yang senang bermain-main, Hatake. Aku adalah orang yang mementingkan otak daripada otot" Jawab Naruto, walaupun dia tau dari informasi di dalam 'Klara Libri', lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tangga untuk turun.

"Mau kemana kau? Kami masih ada hal untuk di bicarakan" Ucap Hayate membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu adalah _Survival Test_ , yang di gunakan untuk mengetes seorang Genin sejak zaman _Shodaime_ , aku sudah tau dimana, besok pagi di Training Ground#7 dan Hatake. Ingat pesanku ini; 'Jika kau besok terlambat, maka aku tidak menjamin kau bisa membaca buku laknatmu esok hari' ingat itu Hatake!" Sebuah peringatan Naruto, membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada buku kesayangannya besok kalau dia terlambat.

Lalu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana, dengan hanya fokus kepada buku 'Klara Libri'nya.

.

XxxxX

.

- _Next day_ ; 4,30 a.m-

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Teriak Naruto frustrasi. Yah, saat sudah kembali dari pemakaman Yuki, dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Lebih baik, aku lari pagi saja" Naruto bergerak menuju kamar mandi dan mensucikan(?) Diri.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengenakan kaos berwarna merah, berlengan pendek merah kecoklatan, lambang Uzumaki beaar di belakangnya dan tambahan tudung berwarna senada dengan kaosnya, dan memakai celana pendek selutut (Sama seperti pakaian Naruto di Naruto the Movie 3).

"Hah~~ lebih baik pemanasan terlebih dahulu di tempat berkumpul" Lalu dia berjalan keluar apartemen dan berlari pagi ( _jogging_ ) ke _Training Ground_ #7.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto berlari kecil. Tiba-tiba, Dia di kejutkan oleh seseorang beralis tebal, berponi dan memakai pakaian _Training_ ketat berwarna hijau.

"Hai, namaku Rock Lee, aku dari team 9. Kulihat kau juga suka berlatih, ya?" Tanya Lee kepada Naruto sembari berlari di sampingnya.

"Oh, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku dari team 12. Ya, aku suka berlatih. Sebelum tes _Sensei_ team 7 di tempat latihan" Jawab Naruto sambil berlari.

"Team 7?" Lee berhenti berlari dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Lebih baik, kau sarapan terlebih dahulu" Bisik Lee sembari memberikan tatapan serius.

"Ya, aku sedang ingin ke kedai Ichiraku. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab dan Tanya di akhir kalimat Naruto.

"Baguslah" Lanjut Lee lalu meneruskan lari paginya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lee?"

"Nanti juga, kau akan tahu. Sudah dulu ya _Jaa_ ~~" Jawab Lee dan meninggalkan Naruto, membuat Naruto sweatdrop lalu mendatangi Ichiraku Ramen.

" _Jiji_ , Ramen misi porsi biasa satu!" Pesan Naruto singkat padat dan antusias.

"Ok! Pesanan segera datang!" Lalu tidak lama akhirnya Ramennya siap di makan.

Lalu beberapa menit, mangkuk itu pun bersih tidak ada sisa sama sekali.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Aku dengar kemarin kau lulus, jadi sekarang ramen ini gratis!" Kata Teuchi sang pemilik kedai ramen.

"Wah! Terima kasih _Jiji_! Baiklah aku harus latihan lagi, _Jaa ne_ ~~" Lalu Naruto melesat ke tempat berkumpul.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat. Naruto telah sampai di _Training Ground_ #7.

"Heh, baiklah. Pemanasan terlebih dahulu" Naruto melakukan 20x Push up, Sit up beberapa kali.

[ **Storage** ]

Lalu munculah sebuah seluruh atau 'Flute' berwarna kuning keemasan.

'Ini adalah peninggalan Yuki- _Nee_ , aku akan menjaganya dengan baik' Lalu, Naruto meniup dan memainkannya dengan lembut, ajaran dari Uno.

"..." Naruto masih fokus untuk mencari nada yang cocok, lalu menemukannya dan mengingat masa lalunya dengan Yuki dan Uno.

" _Ninja yang hebat adalah ninja yang bisa menjaga teman-temannya dengan baik_ " Itulah pelajaran dari Yuki yang selama ini menjadi panutan bagi Naruto.

" _Seseorang yang kuat adalah seseorang yang menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk teman-temannya_ " Itu adalah pelajaran Uno yang menjadi dasar bagi Naruto.

.

XxTBCxX

.

AN: Ini bagaimana bagus atau jelek? Ini adalah Chapter 2 'The truth of Rinnegan' yang ku rewrite. Soal Kyuubi di chap kemarin itu Typo maaf maklum ini hasil rewrite hehehe dan maaf nggak bisa balas Review tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dan kalo penjelasannya Prologue kemarin nggak membingungkan ya maaf.

.

Profile:

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto.

Clan: Uzumaki.

Tanggal Lahir: 10 Oktober

Golongan Darah: B

Warna mata: Violet

Warna rambut: Merah menyala (Scarlet)

Tinggi Badan: 169 cm

Berat Badan: 58 kg

Desa: Konohagakure (Desa Daun Tersembunyi)

Tingkatan: Genin

Ayah: _Yondaime_ Uzukage (Arashi Uzumaki)

Ibu: Kushina Uzumaki

Grandmother: Mito Uzumaki (Kushina)

.

Penjelasan tentang kekuatan Naruto:

Naruto memiliki kekuatan 'Mana' dengan Pengontrolan yang sangat hebat, dengan darah Uzumaki kental di dalam tubuhnya berpengaruh terhadap kinerja 'Mana' yaitu memperbanyaknya menjadi setara dengan 'Deity' di dimensi 'Arneas'. Kekuatan dari Shingan dan kekuatan yang masih di rahasiakan #Hehehehe.

* **Clone** :

Skill untuk membuat Clone sesuka hati, dengan hanya mengorbankan 10% Mana.

* **Copycat** :

Skill untuk membuat sang pemakai meniru penampilan orang lain dengan mengorbankan 5% Mana.

* **Deceive** :

Skill untuk menipu musuh dengan berubah menjadi benda mati untuk mengecoh musuh dengan mengorbankan 25% Mana.

* **Storage** :

Skill yang mirip dengan fuinjutsu menyimpan/mengeluarkan benda mati/hidup dalam sebuah dimensi dengan mengorbankan 1% Mana.

* **Mystic Wind** :

Skill level 1 Uno dengan menebas udara menjadi gelombang udara dengan mengorbankan 10% Mana.

* **Teleport** :

Skill untuk mengirim pemakai ke segala tempat yang pena ia datangi dengan mengorbankan 5% Mana.


	3. Chapter 2: Survival part 1

[ **Storage: Flute** ]

Lalu munculah sebuah seluruh atau 'Flute' berwarna kuning keemasan.

'Ini adalah peninggalan Yuki- _Nee_ , aku akan menjaganya dengan baik' Lalu, Naruto meniup dan memainkannya dengan lembut, ajaran dari Uno.

"..." Naruto masih fokus untuk mencari nada yang cocok, lalu menemukannya dan mengingat masa lalunya dengan Yuki dan Uno.

" _Ninja yang hebat adalah ninja yang bisa menjaga teman-temannya dengan baik_ " Itulah pelajaran dari Yuki yang selama ini menjadi panutan bagi Naruto.

" _Seseorang yang kuat adalah seseorang yang menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk teman-temannya_ " Itu adalah pelajaran Uno yang menjadi dasar bagi Naruto.

( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°){Naruto: The Mana User}( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

[-DISCLAIMER-]

Naruto bukan milikku

(-Warning-)

For T,OC,OOC,Chaser!Naru,Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru,Typo,GaJe,Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri,Bahasa translate google,Jalan pemikiran sejalur (sendiri dan inspirasi dari beberapa fic),Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan imajinasi.

Summary: Dia bukan Jinchuriki. Dia adalah korban diskriminasi dan di anggap sebagai 'AIB!' di desanya sendiri. Karena, tidak mempunyai Chakra. Sampai dia bertemu 'Mereka' dan di anggapnya sebagai keluarga sekaligus 'Sensei'.

.

XxxxX

Chapter 2: Survival and The turth Mana! (part 1)

Normal POV

-Hokage _Room_ -

Di sana, ada dua makhluk berambut putih. Sedang membicarakan suatu hal, apalagi kalau bukan,

Naruto.

"Jelaskan lagi" Ucap tegas salah satu dari mereka. _Sandaime_ Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, Naruto sekarang.. berbeda, dia lebih terlihat dewasa dan dingin, dia tahu semua tentangku dan masa laluku yang akupun tidak tau apa dan bagaimana dia mengetahuinya, dia bisa melakukan jutsu seperti Hiraishin. Tapi, mengingat dia tidak bisa menggunakan Chakra, pasti itu adalah teknik yang dia ciptakan dengan Energi yang kita lihat 4 tahun yang lalu" Jelas Jelas Kakashi pendek namun padat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , adalah anak yang periang pada awalnya, tapi.. Dia berubah menjadi dingin sesaat setelah mengetahui kebenaran Uzushiogakure dan dia menjadi tertutup setelah Yuki Aruha, rekanmu di ANBU tewas 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia lebih sering menyendiri dan pergi ke _Shi no Mori_ , dia sudah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Jika kita mengingat dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di Training Ground, maka kita salah. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Konoha dan ANBU kadang melihatnya sedang bermain seluring di dalam _Shi no Mori_ , bersama makhluk yang ada di dalam hutan itu.

Dan setelah itu, dia selalu pergi ke makam Yuki, dia selalu berbicara dan tertawa di depan makam itu, seperti dia berbincang dengan Yuki sendiri di sana. Tapi, pada saat bersamaan air matanya keluar begitu saja, seolah dia bahagia di satu sisi dan sedih di satu sisi lain. Tapi, 2 tahun yang lalu menurut laporan ANBU dia secara misterius selalu menghilang tidak menyisakan debu sedikitpun pada jam-jam tertentu, lalu muncul lagi dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang di wajahnya, tapi tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.. hahaha" Komentar _Sandaime_ tentang Naruto dengan akhiran tawaan hambar.

"Ya, dia memang tertutup. Tapi, bukan berarti Naruto tidak mencurahkannya pada siapa pun" Lanjut _Sandaime_.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kakashi antusias bercampur penasaran.

"Mereka, hanya Uchiha Shisui, Maito Gai dan Nara Shikamaru berserta keluarganya, saja yang paling dekat dengan Naruto" Kakashi hampir tersentak.

'Apa hanya mereka yang di percaya Naruto?' Batin Kakashi yang menghitung 5 orang yang Naruto percayai.

"Lalu anda sendiri?"

"Aku memang dekat dengan Naruto- _kun_. Dia juga selalu berbincang denganku saat sedang bosan dengan kata formalnya. Tapi, saat aku menyangkutkan kehidupan pribadinya dia menghindarinya dengan alasan untuk tidak merepotkanku, bukan menolak dia hanya terlalu licin untuk orang yang masih belum ia percayai" Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman miris.

'Dia belum sepenuhnya mempercayai _Sandaime-sama_ , apalagi aku dan Hayate sebagai Jounin pembimbingnya' Batin Kakashi lalu menghela nafas dalam.

"Oh ya, sekedar saran padamu Kakashi; 'Jika kau ingin di percayai oleh Naruto, mulai lah dengan mempercayai apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto'" Saran _Sandaime_ membuat Kakashi tertarik dari dimensi-melamun-kamui nya #Hehehehe.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dan membaca buku laknatmu sepuasmu di tempat lain" Ucap _Sandaime_ , yang melihat Kakashi sedang menarik buku laknat nya dari kantong peralatan ninjanya. Kakashi seolah tersadar melihat jam dinding di atas dinding.

'Buku laknat?'

 _'"Jika kau besok terlambat, maka aku tidak menjamin kau bisa membaca buku laknatmu esok hari' ingat itu Hatake!"_

Sebuah ingatan kecil memasuki otak Kakashi, namun dia masih tengah senangnya memandangi jam dan berugumam dalam hati.

'Buku laknat...'

 _Loading..._

 _15%_

 _45%_

 _70%_

 _100%_

 _Doeng!_

"Astaga, aku terlambat!" Pekik Kakashi lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin. Hokage sendiri hanya mematung. Karena, baru kali ini Kakashi tersentak saat dia terlambat.

'Ada yang aneh' Batin Hiruzen lalu mengambil bola kaca nya dan melihat di tempat pertemuan.

.

XxxxX

.

 _A Few Hours ago_

-Training Ground#7-

Di sana, 4 orang yang sedang mode frustasi dan 1 orang lagi hanya memainkan seluring dengan wajah datarnya. Namun, tidak di pungkiri ada aura hitam kelam muncul dari balik punggungnya (Mode: Evil).

"HUWAAA! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Sudah tiga jam kita menunggu di sini!" Teriak Sakura menggelegar di sekitar lapangan.

"Huft! Aku sudah menduga jikalau dia akan terlambat lagi seperti kemarin" Ucap Hayate sembari memikat pelipisnya.

"Hn" Sasuke (Sweatdrop)

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA BICARA SELAIN 'HN' SAJA?!" Teriak Menma sewot.

"Hn"

"K-kau?!" Ultimatum dari Menma terhenti, sesaat setelah ledakan kecil di susul kepulan asap.

' **Poft!** '

"Yo, maaf me-" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong melihat sekitar. Tidak ada satu orang pun, hari mulai gelap dan telinganya yang peka mendengar suara alunan musik di sekitarnya.

.

XxxxX

.

- _Illusion World_ : _Punishment_ -

"Kau sudah datang Hatake- _san_?" Tanya seorangu yang menggema dari sekitar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kakashi kepada angin (?).

"Aku adalah _Deity_ " Jawabnya ( _Deity_ itu adalah istilah dewa-dewi di Grand Chase).

' _Deity_?'

"Kau harus di hukum. Karena, sudah terlambat Hatake- _san_ " Ucapnya. Lalu, buku Icha-Icha Kakashi melayang-layang, keluar dari kantong ninjanya.

"A-a-Apa ya-yang ka-kau l-la-laku-kan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Memberimu hukuman?" Lalu Icha-Icha itu tersambar petir, lalu terbakar menyisakan abu. Lalu, abu itu terbentuk lagi dan tersambar lagi, terbakar lagi dan menjadi abu lagi. Terus menerus sampai beberapa menit.

Dan terdengarlah jeritan dari seorang anak dari _Shiroi Kiba_. Karena, Icha-Icha- _chan_ nya telah di siksa (?).

.

XxxxX

.

- _Real World_ : sesaat setelah Kakashi datang-

-Naruto POV Start-

"K-kau?!"

"Yo, maaf me-"

[ **Music Technique: Illusion Melody** ]

Setelah mengucapkan nama teknik itu, aku bisa mendengar suara akibat terjatuh. Yah, aku sedang menguji teknik ini dan terbukti berhasil, sekaligus memberi pelajaran untuk Jounin pembimbing yang tidak pernah serius untuk melatih muridnya.

"He-Hey _Sensei_ , bangun!" Seru Menma yang sedang menguncang tubuh Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja, dia hanya pingsan" Ucapku datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hayate- _Sensei_ kepadaku, yang notabenenya adalah murid yang ia bimbing tersebut.

"Hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat pagi" Ucapku, lalu menghentikan teknik milikku.

[ **Music Technique: Release** ]

"Ngh~~"Suara lenguhan kecil membuat mereka menoleh kembali ke sang korban.

"Kaka- _Sensei_ , baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sudah sadar, Hatake- _san_?" Tanyaku datar. Lalu, men-[ **Storage** ] kembali Flute-ku. Setelah itu, aku bisa melihatnya terburu-buru mengecheck bukunya yang telah tersiksa tadi, di alam ilusi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya bingung, aku yang sedang mengontrol emosi dan di dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekaligus senang teknikku berhasil.

"Kau datang dan ingin mengatakan alasanmu karena terlambat. Tapi, kau ambruk begitu saja" Urutan kejadian singkat tapi padat dengan penekanan di setiap kataku, jangan lupa [ **Aura: Intimidation** ]-ku yang menyeruak ke sekeliling, yang ku lihat membuat mereka merinding.

"... Dan sekarang apa alasanmu?" Lanjutku merujuk ke pertanyaan.

[ **Techno: Nano Weapon** ]

"Tadi ad-" Alasan Clan Hatake terakhir itu terhenti.

"Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadimu tak teratur. Jangan coba-coba berbohong kepadaku **Hatake-** _ **san**_ "

[ **Nano Weapon: Active** ]

Setelah itu senjata Nano yang ku sebarkan tadi, bercahaya seperti cahaya kunang-kunang.

"Baik-baiklah, aku hanya ada urusan dengan _Sandaime-sama_ , tadi" Ucapnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, layaknya seorang teroris yang sedang terdesak.

"Oh" Jawabku dan menghilangkan teknik [ **Techno** ] tadi.

-Naruto POV End-

.

XxxxX

.

-Normal POV-

"Oh" Jawab Naruto membuat semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop dan di tempat lain ada 'beberapa' yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulai saja _Survival Test_ nya" Kakashi yang sudah sembuh dari sweatdrop, melayangkan sebuah ucapan.

"Ini (Sembari mengeluarkan lonceng) ada tiga lonceng, kalian harus mengambilnya dariku dengan jangka waktu sampai makan siang"

"Hanya tiga lonceng saja, bukannya kami ada berempat?" Tanya Sakura melihat lonceng itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalau begitu, salah satu dari kalian akan ku kembalikan ke akademi" Jawab Kakashi dengan tampang horror, membuat semua (minus 2 Jounin dan Naruto) merinding.

"Di mulai dari ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang!" Seru Kakashi.

[ **Teleport** ]

lalu Naruto menghilang dengan percikan cahaya biru

'Hebat, dia memang menciptakan teknik semiliar dengan Hiraishin dan hebatnya lagi dia menciptakannya sendiri mengingat dia tidak bisa menggunakan Chakra' Batin kedua Jounin itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengurusi Team ku dulu" Lalu Kakashi menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

"Huft, ini merepotkan" Hayate menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

.

(Test Team 7 sama seperti di Canon. Tapi, di sini Naruto di gantikan Menma)

.

"Huft, hanya tinggal Team 12" Gumam Kakashi, melihat Sasuke berusaha 'lepas' dari tanah yang mengurungnya, dari jauh. Lalu, datang lah Hayate yang sedang mode frustasi.

"Ada apa Hayate?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Naruto" Jawab Hayate dengan frustasi.

"Memang sulit, dia tidak mempunyai chakra akan sulit untuk mencarinya dan dia mempunyai energi yang bisa mengimbangi chakra"

"Huft, penjelasan itu tidak bisa membantuku _Senpai_ " Keluh Hayate, membuat Kakashi terkekeh.

"Hehehe, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Karena, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuannya" Ucapnya. Lalu, melompat bersama Hayate untuk mencari Naruto.

.

XxxxX

.

- _With_ Naruto-

Naruto kini sedang berada di tengah sungai, dengan posisi bersila, sedang melatih Mana _Control_. Untuk mengurangi sebisa mungkin Mana yang di butuhkan untuk sebuah teknik dan tak lupa juga dia membuat beberapa Clone (Teknik [ **Clone** ] sama persis dengan [ **Kage bunshin no jutsu** ]) untuk mengumpulkan energi alam Senjutsu dan ada juga yang berjaga.

' _Hei Boss, ada yang datang_ ' Ucap salah satu Clone yang berjaga dengan telepati.

' _Baiklah, suruh beberapa Clone untuk mengulur waktu_ ' Balas Naruto asli.

' _Ha'I_ ' Lalu 4 dari 6 Clone yang berjaga, berdiri dari posisi nya dan berlari ke arah sang penyusup. 1 dari 3 Clone yang bertugas mengumpulkan energi alam, menghilang dalam percikan cahaya biru.

"Huft, merepotkan" Ucap Naruto berdiri di tengah sungai dengan mata terbuka, menampilkan Doujutsu miliknya, Shingan Level 1 (Seperti di _Cover_. Tapi, nggak ada lingkaran berkelopaknya)

[ **Storage: Blood Dancer** ]

"Akan kutunjukkan, kekuatan Mana yang sebenarnya!" Ucap Naruto lantang, sembari mengeluarkan [ **Aura: Dark Blood** ]-nya.

[ **Magical:** **Healing Seal** ]

Lalu tanah yang di pijaknya membentuk Lingkaran Pentagon berwarna hijau, dengan pola seperti lambang mata angin.

"... Lalu yang ini ..."

[ **Techno: Nano Barrier** ]

Terbentuklah, sebuah Barrier atau _Kekkai_ berwarna biru, dengan panjang 10 km dan lebar 15 km.

"... Satu lagi"

[ **Techno: Summon W.D.W** ]

Lalu, seperti pengguna Jiton. Munculah besi-besi di sekitar. Lalu, berputar, bersatu dan membentuk sayap-sayap logam berwarna putih berlapis hitam.

" _Preparation is complete. Now, lets the show begin~~_ " Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kedua Jounin tersebut, di ikuti oleh sayap-sayap logam yang di ciptaannya tadi, melayang-layang di belakangnya.

.

XxxxX

.

- _A Few Minutes ago_ -

- _With_ Kakashi  & Hayate-

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan Clone Naruto.

"Huft, akhirnya kalian datang" Ucap Cl. Naruto berdiri membelakangi Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Hah.. jadi kau hanya menunggu di sini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada malasnya.

"Hn" ' _ '

"Hah.. ayo mulai saja" Ucap Hayate sembari memegang katana nya.

"Hn" Jawab Cl. Naruto, sembari melebarkan seringaiannya.

'Sekarang apa yang di rencanakannya?' Batin ke dua Jounin tersebut, saat melihat Seringaian Naruto.

" _Now, lets the show begin~~_ " Ucap Naruto datar, lalu menjentikan jarinya. Lalu sebuah Barrier berwarna biru pun terbentuk di belakang mereka (Kakashi&Hayate).

"A-apa itu?" Kakashi dan Hayate, semakin waspada saat melihat sayap-sayap itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak menyerang? Kalau kalian menggunakan posisi seperti itu, kalian hanya akan mengantar nyawa kalian saat pertarungan sebenarnya" Ucap Cl. Naruto, munculah sayap-sayap logam, melayang-layang di belakangnya.

"Baiklah.. Hajime!" Teriak Cl. Naruto, lalu melesat ke arah Kakashi.

Cl. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya, lalu sayap-sayap logam itu mengikuti arah tangannya dan menyayat pergelangan Kakashi, lalu...

' **Poft** '

'Cih, kawarimi'

Lalu, Hayate melesat ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi, Naruto di lindungi oleh sayap-sayap logam nya.

"Percuma" Naruto berbalik dan menggunakan sayap-sayap logam nya untuk menyerang Hayate. Tempat mengenai bahunya.

' **Crasshh** '

' **Poft** '

'Kawarimi memang menyebalkan dan dimana mereka?' Batin Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

[ **Techno: Nano Weapon: Scan** ]

Lalu sejuta ribu mesin Nano, menyisiri hutan tersebut tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

' _Gotcha_!' Batin Cl. Naruto, lalu menghilang dengan percikan cahaya biru. Mengirimkan informasi kepada sang asli.

.

XxxxX

.

- _With Real_ Naruto-

' **Siing** '

Ingatan Clone nya sudah ia dapat.

"Hm, memang mereka tidak bisa di remehkan" Gumam Naruto, lalu meningkatkan kecepatannya melompat-lompat dahan pohon, dengan menggunakan _Mana legs_.

(A.N: Mana legs berfungsi sama seperti Chakra legs, tapi Mana legs daya tolak lebih tinggi #Maksudnya lompatan lebih tinggi)

' _Now, let I showed the real strength of Mana_!'

.

XxxxX

.

A.N: Sudah selesai! Maaf ya, lama. Karena, aku terlalu fokus untuk UAS dan sekarang liburan akhir TAHUUUUUN! Jadi mungkin Update nya cepat. Hehehe, kalau bisa sih.

Sesi pertanyaan:

Q: bagaimana cara kerja mana?

A: Ada beberapa Review yang nanya begini, yang membuatku terkesan. Ok, cara kerja Mana kan sudah di bilang, sama seperti Chakra hanya saja Mana Control itu lebih mudah, lalu kelemahan Mana di sini adalah Kekkei Moura dan juga Mokuton, kelebihannya tentu saja Mana Control jauh lebih mudah dan Mana tidak akan habis jika tidak menggunakannya tidak seperti Chakra yang habis dengan hanya kegiatan sehari-hari. Lalu cara penyembuhan atau pengisian kembali, Yah seperti di game bisa mengisinya kembali dengan meminum Potion. Tapi, di sini kuganti dengan Pil jadi lebih praktis, lalu pengisian kedua seperti mendatangi HQ atau Save Point dengan begini aku menciptakan teknik [Healing Spot] yang bisa menyembuhkan Mana dengan mendekati atau memijak lingkaran Pentagon nya.

Q: Souka.. tapi jika Naruto cucunya Shodaime kenapa kayak nggak ad yg tahu?

A: Oh itu aku masih belum bisa jawab. Karena, itu ada hubungannya dengan beberapa Chapter selanjutnya.

Spoiler: Saat Invasi Oto-Suna.

Q: Siapa Uno?

A: Kan kemarin udah ada Biodata nya, Uno itu Karakter Grand Chase setengah Highlander.

A: Berhenti di tengah jalan?

Q: Aku nggak mungkin ninggalin fic yang mempunyai respect bagus (^ _ ^)V.

 **¤ ~~Review Please~~ ¤**


	4. Chapter 3: Option part 2

' **Siing** '

Ingatan Clone nya sudah ia dapat.

"Hm, memang mereka tidak bisa di remehkan" Gumam Naruto, lalu meningkatkan kecepatannya melompat-lompat dahan pohon, dengan menggunakan _Mana legs_.

' _Now, let I showed the real strength of Mana_!'

{Naruto: The Mana User}

[-DISCLAIMER-]

Naruto bukan milikku

Informasi milik Wikipedia

(-Warning-)

For T,OC,OOC,Chaser!Naru,Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru Gray to Dark!Naru,Typo,GaJe,Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri,Bahasa translate google,Jalan pemikiran sejalur (sendiri dan inspirasi dari beberapa fic),Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan imajinasi.

Ganti Summary: Naruto menerima kekuatan dari seorang Highlander dan di latih olehnya. Yang sebelumnya Naruto adalah 'AIB' namun kini ia menjadi seseorang yang bisa merubah takdirnya. Apa dia menjadikan kekuatannya untuk perdamaian atau sebaliknya?

XxxxX

Chapter 3: The turth of Mana! SHISOU! And The Option! (Last part)

With Kakashi & Hayate.

"Hampir saja" Keluh Hayate sembari mengusap keningnya.

"Dia tidak main-main" Gumam Kakashi yang langsung mendapat anggukan oleh Hayate.

"Dia bisa menciptakan sayap-sayap besi itu dari ketiadaan.. benar-benar hebat"

"Ya-" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong karena suara yang menggema dari segala penjuru hutan.

" _Karena energi unsur Yin yang ada dalam tubuh manusia.._ "

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakan yang mengandung unsur pertanyaan yang hanya di balas oleh deru angin lembut yang menggerakkan dahan dan daun pohon.

" _.. Energi Yin bersifat ilusi, energi yang ada dan juga tidak ada.._ " Lanjut suara yang menggema dan pada saat bersamaan munculah lingkaran dan membentuk simbol dari Yin dan Yang; (Omyo).

" _.. Energi Yin dan Yang saling bertolak belakang, namun kedua energi ini tidak dapat di pisahkan dan saling membutuhkan untuk membentuk sesuatu yang kalian sebut_ _ **CHAKRA**_ "

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memberi tahukan itu kepada kami?" Tanya Kakashi kepada suara tsb.

" _Karena, apa?.. kau tau? Aku adalah orang yang sama dengan anak dari Kushina itu_ "

"Kau.. tidak mungkin" Mata Kakashi melebar ketika muncul seorang pemuda berambut perak tegak melawan gravitasi, berpakaian seperti seorang **Striker*** berwarna biru, memakai _Hitai-ate_ sedikit di miringkan, berlambang Shuriken empat cabang, lengan kiri bertato sama dengan lambang _Hitai-ate_ miliknya (Penampilannya sama kayak Lass Job Striker, tapi rambutnya sama kayak Lass Job Theif di Grand Chase).

"Yo.. "

.

XxxxX

.

-With Naruto-

'Eh? Hawa keberadaan mereka... hilang?' Batin Naruto sesaat, setelah berhenti melompat-lompat dari pohon.

[ **Techno: Nano Weapon: Scan** ]

'Nihil'

"Siapa disana?!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tenggara.

"Hebat, kemampuanmu sudah lebih berkembang sejak di latih oleh Uno" Suara yang menggema dari arah tenggara.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab rasa penasaranmu, bukan? Dan tujuanku kemari bukan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" Jawabnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah **[Nodachi]** berwarna biru.

'!' Naruto yang telah melihat Itu pun, segera bersiap. Men _summon_ beberapa **Wind . Drive . Weapon** ( **W.D.W** ) dan sebuah Katana [ **Blood Dancer** ], lalu mengambil kuda-kudanya. Siap bertarung! Jika perlu..

"Kau bahkan bisa menggunakan [ **Skill** ] milik Mari rupanya dan melihat apa yang kau pegang, biarku tebak: Kau juga sudah menjadi pemilik resmi **[Blood Dancer]** hebat!"

"... Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri" Orang misterius itu, melesat ke arah Naruto dengan menebas kan **[Nodachi]** nya.

 **[Shadow Strike]**

Tebasan demi tebasan angin, menggores tubuh Naruto. Seorang misterius itu, memandang tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan dan juga seringaian sinis.

"Aku tarik.." Ucapan orang itu, terpotong saat merasakan benda dingin di bawah dagu nya. Dia melihat kearah Naruto tadi. Namun, yang dia temukan hanyalah _Dummy Training_.

"Hm.. _Checkmate_ " Ucap Naruto yang sedang akan menikam orang misterius, dengan **[Blood Dancer]** nya.

"Dan sekarang siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau kenal dengan Uno- _nii_ dan temanya?" Lanjut Naruto dengan berondongan pertanyaan nya.

"-nii? Hahaha.. Sekarang dia sudah punya adik rupanya" Tawa nya membuat Naruto jengkel, namun masih bisa ia kontrol.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menunjukkan kemampuanmu aku akan mengenalkan diriku padamu"

"Aku, Lass Isolet. Seorang Ninja pengguna Mana, yang juga di sebut **[Assassin]** di duniaku" Lass membungkuk kan tubuhnya, layaknya seorang _Butler_.

"J - jadi kau teman seangkatan _Nii-san_ di **[Grand Chase]** seorang **[Chaser]** yang menjadi panutanku.. Maafkan aku. Karena telah menuduhmu" Naruto membungkuk kan tubuhnya 90`.

"Mah mah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena, menyerangmu tiba-tiba"

"Lalu kenapa, Isolet- _sama_ ada di sini?" Lass mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"- _sama_? Jangan memakai _suffix -sama_ , dan jangan memanggilku dengan marga, itu membuatku seperti orang tua. Aku ini masih muda"

"Baiklah, Lass.. - _nii_ " Jawab Naruto dengan gugup.

"Emh.. Hahaha sepertinya aku juga mendapat adik disini" Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Ehehe" Kekeh Naruto.

'Seperti Uno- _nii_ dan Yuki- _nee_ ' Batin Naruto senang.

Kriik Kriik Kriik

"Oh ya, sekarang kau menjalani tes kan?" Lass memegang 3 buah lonceng, yang ia goyang kan.

"Loh? Darimana kau tau? Apa kau mencurinya dari Hatake- _san_ dan Hayate- _sensei_? Dan bagaimana kau mengambilnya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi mereka"

"Seperti Mari, kau punya banyak pertanyaan saat ada pernyataan. Tapi, gaya bicara mu itu seperti Arme saat bertanya. Gabungan yang cocok" Lass menghela nafas dan menatap intens Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mana?" Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Mana adalah kata yang ditemukan dalam bahasa Austronesia yang berarti " kekuatan, efektivitas, prestise" di mana dalam banyak kasus kekuasaan dipahami supranatural" (Sumber **[Wikipedia]** , Translate Google) Jawabnya.

"Wah jadi jawabanmu sama dengan Mari. Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua. Bagaimana jika kau harus memilih antara cinta atau kekuatan, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Aku tidak memilih keduanya, aku memilih diantaranya. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang kuanggap benar, aku akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan atapun cinta, itu tidak masalah dan pada akhirnya semua itu berada dalam satu tujuan. Yaitu, perdamaian" Jawabnya mantap tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Wo kau bahkan tau tujuanku bertanya. Berarti kau berada di tengah-tengah, atau bisa kusebut Gray atau abu-abu. Ok, pertanyaan ketiga. Menurutmu apa itu 'Perdaiamaian'?"

"Perdaiamaian adalah suatu kata yang berdasarkan kata Damai

Damai memiliki banyak arti: arti kedamaian berubah sesuai dengan hubungannya dengan kalimat. Perdamaian dapat menunjuk ke persetujuan mengakhiri sebuah perang, atau ketiadaan perang, atau ke sebuah periode di mana sebuah angkatan bersenjata tidak memerangi musuh. Damai dapat juga berarti sebuah keadaan tenang, seperti yang umum di tempat-tempat yang terpencil, mengijinkan untuk tidur atau meditasi. Damai dapat juga menggambarkan keadaan emosi dalam diri dan akhirnya damai juga dapat berarti kombinasi dari definisi-definisi tadi.

Konsepsi damai setiap orang berbeda sesuai dengan budaya dan lingkungan. Orang dengan budaya berbeda kadang-kadang tidak setuju dengan arti dari kata tersebut, dan juga orang dalam suatu budaya tertentu.

'Ketiadaan perang'

Sebuah definisi yang sederhana dan sempit dari damai adalah ketiadaan perang. **(A/N: bahasa Roma kuno untuk damai adalah Pax yang didefinisikan sebagai Absentia Belli, ketiadaan perang)**.

'Ketiadaan kekerasan atau Setan; Keberadaan keadilan'

Membatasi konsep perdamaian hanya kepada ketiadaan perang internasional hanya menutupi genocide, terorisme, dan kekerasan lainnya yang terjadi dalam negara. Hanya sedikit yang menggambarkan genocide sebagai sebuah contoh damai. Beberapa, oleh karena itu, mendefinisikan 'damai' sebagai ketiadaan kekerasan: tidak hanya ketiadaan perang, tapi juga ketiadaan setan (evil).

Dan banyak juga yang percaya bahwa perdamaian tidak hanya ketiadaan dari kejadian sosial yang tragis. Dari sudut pandang ini, perdamaian tidak hanya ketiadaan kekerasan tapi juga kehadiran keadilan. Dalam konsepsi ini, sebuah masyarakat di mana suatu grup ditekan oleh grup lainnya juga merupakan ketiadaan kedamaian, karena penekanan ini juga merupakan bagian dari setan.

'Perdamaian jamak'

Beberapa pemikir perdamaian memilih membuat ide damai tunggal; dan mendorong ide banyak arti dari damai. Mereka berpikir tidak ada definisi tunggal yang benar tentang damai; damai, harus dilihat sebagai sesuatu yang jamak.

Contohnya, kata damai adalah kindoki, yang menunjuk kepada keseimbangan yang harmonis antara manusia, dan dunia alam lainnya, dan juga kosmos. Pandangan ini lebih luas dari damai yang berarti "ketiadaan perang" atau bahkan "kehadiran keadilan".

Banyak pemikir yang sama juga mengkritik ide damai sebagai harapan dan yang akan terjadi pada suatu hari. Mereka mengenal damai tidak harus sesuatu yang manusia harus capai "suatu hari". Mereka menganggap bahwa damai hadir, bila kita menciptakan dan mengembangkannya dalam cara yang kecil dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, dan damai akan berubah secara terus menerus" Lass yang sedari tadi sudah duduk dan mendengarkan Naruto menyelesaikan 'pidato'nya, hanya bisa melongo dengan rahang yang sudah longgar dari tempatnya, yang sekarang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"Ok, kau lulus" Ucap Lass yang masih syok.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar Mari dalam wujud laki-laki. Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir, jika kau di berikan sebuah pilihan salah satu dari Omyo(Yin-yang), Inton(Yin _Realese_ ) dan Youton(Yang _Realese_ ) yang mana yang kau pilih?"

'Yin-Yang atau Yin dan Yang adalah konsep dalam filosofi yang biasanya digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan sifat kekuatan yang saling berhubungan dan berlawanan di dunia ini dan bagaimana mereka saling membangun satu sama lain. Konsep tersebut didasarkan pada asal muasal dari banyaknya cabang ilmu pengetahuan klasik dah filosofi serta dapat digunakan sebagai pedoman pengobatan dan menjadi prinsip dari seni bela diri.

Yin dan Yang saling berlawanan dalam interaksi dengan dunia yang lebih luas dan sebagai bagian dari sistem yang dinamis. Semua hal memiliki kedua aspek tersebut yakni Yin dan Yang, tapi tidak setiap aspek tersebut memiliki perwujudan yang jelas pada objek dan mungkin pasang surut atau mengalir dari waktu ke waktu. Konsep Yin dan Yang sering dilambangkan dengan berbagai bentuk yang bervariasi dari simbol Taijitu.

Ada beberapa persepsi yang mengatakan bahwa Yin dan Yang selalu dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang baik dan jahat. Namun, filsafat Taoist biasanya tidak memperhitungkan sesuatu yang baik atau jahat dan penilaian moral, dalam kaitannya dengan konsep keseimbangan. Konfusianisme tidak melampirkan dimensi moral dari Yin dan Yang' Batin Naruto setelah menutup matanya.

"Simbol Yin adalah sisi hitam dengan titik putih pada bagian atasnya dan Yang adalah sisi putih dengan titik hitam pada bagian atasnya. Hubungan antara Yin dan Yang sering digambarkan dengan bentuk sinar matahari yang berada di atas gunung dan di lembah. Secara harafiah Yin adalah tempat yang teduh, sementara Yang adalah tempat yang terang atau cerah. Mereka hanyalah dua aspek realitas yang sebenarnya berdiri sendiri. Dan masing-masing mengandung unsur dari yang lainnya, karena itu terdapat titik hitam dari Yin pada bagian putih dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Yin dan Yang tidak hanya sekedar saling menggantikan, namum mereka menyatu satu sama lain melalui aliran konstan alam semesta"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak memilih keduanya"

"Kenapa?" Naruto membuka matanya, lalu membentuk 'V' dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini seperti pertanyaanmu kedua mu tadi, kedua pertanyaanmu berbeda namun jawabannya adalah satu" Lalu dia membentuk '|' dengan tangan kirinya. Lass mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Anak ini memang pintar, otak seperti Mari, gaya bicara seperti Arme kekanakan tapi terdengar dewasa, gaya hidup seperti Seighart Easy Gong, metode latihan seperti Jin berlebihan, sikap hormat kepada yang lebih tua seperti Ronan, Ramah kepada orang yang di sayangi seperti Lire, tapi dingin kepada orang yang telah menyakiti orang yang disayanginya seperti.. aku. Gaya bertarung nya cepat dan tepat, tapi dia brutal dan berbahaya. Kombinasi antara **[Assassin]** dan **[Ashura]** (Job ke-4 Jin)'

"Maksudmu?"

"Huft.. Bisa dibilang dua energi spiritualitas itu mewakili Kekuatan dan kasih sayang, Yin mewakili kekuatan dan perang, lalu Yang mewakili cinta dan perdamaian. Keduanya adalah hal yang bertolak belakang dan berlawanan. Tapi, di samping itu mereka saling membutuhkan, tidak ada Yin maka tidak ada yang begitu pula sebaliknya, otomatis sebuah kehidupan tidak akan tercipta, begitu pula dengan perdamaian, tidak ada perang maka tidak ada perdamaian, tidak ada kekuatan maka tidak ada cinta dan kasih sayang. Semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki peran sebagai Yin dan Yang, terkecuali subuh kehidupan. Yang pada dasarnya kehidupan itu terbentuk atas penggabungan kedua energi spiritualitas itu"

'Pemikiran dewasa'

"Baiklah cukup" Lass melemparkan tiga lonceng itu dan berjalan menjauhinya.

" _Nii-san_ mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau memberikan lonceng ini?" Naruto memasang muka curiga.

"Kau akan tau besok, soal lonceng itu. Aku meminta Jounin pembimbing mu untuk menggantikannya mengetesmu" Jawabnya lalu menghilang di telan gelapnya hutan.

.

XxxxX

.

- _Skip Time_ -

"Misi; menangkap kucing daimyo(Betul nggak?) Sukses" Terlihatlah Team 7 dan 12 memasuki ruangan, dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, lebih tepatnya Team 7. Mari kita lihat:

Menma: Rambut berantakan dan ada sebuah ranting berserta duanya hinggap disana, muka penuh luka cakaran, pakaian yang lusuh beserta mata kirinya yang lebam.

Sakura: Rambut layaknya seorang gelandangan, sebuah ranting yang berusaha ia lepaskan, baju lusuh dan muka yang kusut.

Sasuke: Rambut masih normal, baju lusuh, muka sedikit luka cakaran dan celana yang sedikit sobek.

Kakashi: Masih normal, dengan Icha-Icha nya yang masih ia baca.

Naruto: Masih normal, dengan stopwatch yang masih ia lihat.

"2 jam 57 menit 42 detik, terbilang cukup lama untuk misi rank-D" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap stopwatch lagi. Kucing yang mereka tangkap dan tadi memberontak, kini kucing itu melingkar di bahu Naruto. Mungkin dia nyaman dengan Naruto. Naruto maju dan menyerahkan Tora kepada sang daimyo.

"TORAAAAA-KUUUUN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU TORAAAA-KUUUUUN!" Teriakan yang menggema di ruangan misi. Daimyo tadi memeluk (Baca: meremas) kucing tak bersalah itu dengan kencang.

"Baiklah, Team 7 dan 12.. "

" _Jiji_! Tolong berikan kami misi yang lebih menantang!" Teriak Menma dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya keatas.

"Hokage- _sama_ , semua team sudah di berikan misi diatas Rank-D minimal Rank-C dan maksimum Rank-B, Team InoShikaCho minggu lalu mendapatkan misi Rank-C, Team Kurenai-sensei mendapat misi Rank-C dua minggu lalu dan Team Guy-sensei dulu setelah dua satu minggu sudah mendapat misi Rank-B"

"Baiklah..

Kuberikan Misi Rank-C yang bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi Rank-B atau A..

Misi ini adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XxTBCxX

.

Yosh! Last part selesai, maaf ya lama Update. Karena banyak kegiatan Osis, persiapan MOS, ujian praktikem, Try Out dan persiapan menuju Bali. Maaf lagi tidak bisa Update cepat udah nggantung hampir 3 bulan ya? setelah semuanya selesai aku nanti bisa Update 2 minggu lagi setelah UAS. Doa kan ya!

Oh ya, selamat Hari nyepi bagi yang melaksanakan! dan yang beruntung juga bisa melihat GMT!

 **Kolom tanya jawab:**

Q: Sejuta Ribu maksudnya berapa?

A: Ehehehe maksudnya itu cuma kiasan hehehehe

Q: Naruto jadi Semi - Dark?

A: Udah ketahuan tuh!

Q: Naruto jadi Missing-nin?

A: Ikuti aja alurnya sob!

Q: Sifat Menma kayak Naruto

A: Ya terutama sifat bodohnya yang nggak ketulungan

Q: Jinchuriki sebelum Menma dan bagaimana Kyuubi ada dalam tubuh Menma?

Q: Kushina dan pertanyaan yang kedua masih harus di rahasiakan sebelum Arc: Ujian Chuunin.

Hah Yang lainnya Makasih udah Review dan tolong kasih saran mengenai ujian Chuunin, yang di lawan Naruto:

\- Menma

\- Sasuke

\- Gaara

\- Shikamaru

Tolong ya? masing masing udah ku pikiran plotnya.

 **}~Review Please~{**


	5. Chapter 4: Journey To the Wave

"Hokage- _sama_ , semua team sudah di berikan misi diatas Rank-D minimal Rank-C dan maksimum Rank-B, Team InoShikaCho minggu lalu mendapatkan misi Rank-C, Team Kurenai-sensei mendapat misi Rank-C dua minggu lalu dan Team Guy-sensei dulu setelah dua satu minggu sudah mendapat misi Rank-B"

"Baiklah..

Kuberikan Misi Rank-C yang bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi Rank-B atau A..

Misi ini adalah..

{Naruto: The Mana User}

[-DISCLAIMER-]

Naruto bukan milikku

(-Warning-)

For T,OC,OOC,Chaser!Naru,Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru Gray to Dark!Naru,Typo,GaJe,Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri,Bahasa translate google,Jalan pemikiran sejalur (sendiri dan inspirasi dari beberapa fic),Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan imajinasi.

Ganti Summary: Naruto menerima kekuatan dari seorang Highlander dan di latih olehnya. Yang sebelumnya Naruto adalah 'AIB' namun kini ia menjadi seseorang yang bisa merubah takdirnya. Apa dia menjadikan kekuatannya untuk perdamaian atau sebaliknya?

XxxxX

Chapter 4: Journey To the Wave

"Huft.. tak kusangka, aku harus mengawal seorang pemabuk" Seseorang tengah mengobrol dengan sebuah hologram **[1]**.

 _"Hei! Jangan seperti itu, kau itu Shinobi dan seorang yang telah di percaya oleh Deity-sama_ **[2]** _di dimensi Arneas_ **[3]** __ _jangan lupakan itu!"_ Ucap hologram itu. Hologram seseorang gadis berambut _Honey Blonde_ , dengan tiga jepitan rambut putih yang mengapit poninya ke samping kanan, bermata _Onix_ , _Yukatta_ berwarna jingga dengan corak buah jeruk.

"Bayangkan! Dia mabuk pada saat tengah hari seperti ini! Dia juga meremehkan ku! Tidak bisa menjaga nyawanya! Gah! Aku ingin memenggal kepalanya waktu itu!" Curhat plus teriakan Naruto, ia limpahkan ke arah hologram itu.

 _"Lalu?"_ Hologram itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Gah! Kau juga jangan menunjukkan sikap imut palsumu itu!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi.

 _"Kau menghubungiku, hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu itu dan menjadikanku pelampiasanmu?"_ Hologram itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu ' _Amai kodomo_ ' **[4]** , aku menghubungimu. Karena, aku butuh bantuan kalian" Ucap Naruto mengembalikan sikap datarnya.

 _"Berapa orang?"_

"Mungkin 2 atau 4, untuk berjaga-jaga"

 _"Baiklah. Tapi, untuk apa?"_ Suara lain mengintrupsi. Sekarang hologram seorang laki-laki berambut _Spike Honey Blonde_ , bermata _Shappire_ , pakaian _Yukatta_ berwarna berwarna kuning dengan corak pisang, mengendong seorang balita, berambut _Raven_ lurus, bermata _Shappire_.

"Untuk [ _..._ ] setelah misiku selesai kita akan ke [ _..._ ] dan melaksana kan tugas yang di berikan!" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

 _"Baiklah, [...] Namikaze, [...] Hatake, [...] Uzumaki, [...] Uchiha akan bersiap"_ Ucap Hologram itu.

"Terima kasih Len, Rin"

" _Sama-sama Naru-nii/Tou-chan_ " Ucap Rin/Len lalu menghilang, menjadi partikel kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, Len jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan itu" Gumamnya dengan senyum lebar, yang tidak pernah di tunjukkan orang lain selain orang dia percaya dan oleh 'Anak' kesayangannya.

 _"Karena itu, aku akan memanggilmu terus seperti itu Tou-chan"_ Ucap Len sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, sengan senyum Mentarinya.

 _"Aku juga akan memanggilmu Tou-chan mulai sekarang!"_ Ucap Rin, setelah 2 detik Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Arigatou_ , anak-anakku" Rekor semyum Naruto telah bertambah.

 _"Sama-sama Tou-chan"_ Dengan itu Hologram telah sempurna menghilang.

Naruto, mengangkat ransel mininya, mengambil buku kesukaannya, lalu berangkat ke gerbang utama desa.

.

XxxxX

.

"Hai!" Ucap Naruto, melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Mari kita berangkat" Ucap Kakashi, lalu berjalan di depan. Memimpin.

" _Ha'I_!/Ya/Ayo/Hn" Ucap keempat Genin itu, lalu mengekor Kakashi dari belakang.

"Hei Naruto! Kau belum menceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kau mengalahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Hayate- _sensei_?" Tanya Menma dengan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sakura mendekat, ingin mendengarkan, Sasuke nampak tak tertarik. Namun, dia mendengarkan.

"Hm.. "

.

XxxxX

.

 _Flahsback: A Week Ago_

 _"Aneh.." Naruto melihat punggung Lass, dengan pandangan curiga._

 _'Hm.. Periksa lagi'_

 _[_ _ **Techno: Nano Weapon: Scan**_ _]_

 _"Ada.. Kecurigaanku memang benar. Huft, dasar Lass-nii" Lalu Naruto melesat kearah, tenggara._

 _Setelah sampai, betapa Sweatdrop-nya Naruto. Saat melihat dua gurunya terlihat, bergantung terbalik seperti kelelawar, diikat dengan wajah yang eh... sedikit merah? Dan lubang hidung penuh darah?_

 _'Dasar, Ero-Nii-san'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

XxxxX

.

"Aku hanya sedikit, keberuntungan pemula?"

"Hn"

Walau seperti, biasa. Namun, Naruto tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari, orang bernama Tazuna ini. Berkat waktu tadi.

.

XxxxX

.

 _Flahsback: A Hours Ago_

 _Saat berada dalam ruang pengambilan misi._

 _"Apa tidak ada ninja lain? Mereka cuma anak-anak! Apa mereka bisa menjamin nyawaku?" Tanya Tazuna meremehkan._

 _"..." Semua Genin terdiam, Sakura melihat tajam ke arah Tazuna, Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' sembari membuang muka. Sementara, Naruto hanya melihat Tazuna dengan tatapan kosong._

 _"Dengar ya Jii-san! Kami ini kuat dan bisa melindungimu. Karena, di sini ada seorang calon Hokage!" Ucap, Deklarasi Menma, dengan meninju-ninju udara._

 _'Aku bersumpah, kalau dia bukan Klien. Maka dia sudah kehilangan kepalanya' Ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya._

 _"Ma, ma jangan begitu Tazuna-san. Jangan meremehkan mereka" Ucap Kakashi dengan eye-smile-nya._

 _"Baiklah, kami ambil misi ini"_

.

XxxxX

.

"Huft, apa tak ada jawaban selain itu?" Menma nampak memaksa, memegang pundak Naruto.

Maruto berhenti sejenak, menepis halus tangan Menma "Dengar ya? Kau bisa saja mengalahkan Hatake- _san_ dan mengambil loncengnya. Kalau kau, tidak termakan umpan tikus seperti itu" **[A/N: Lihat saat Naruto Canon yang di jebak, tergantung terbalik?]** dengan itu dia berjalan lagi, menyusul Kakashi. Tidak memperdulikan reaksi mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya Menma.

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU HAH?!" Teriak Menma dari belakang.

"Kalau kau mengerti, inti dari perkataanku tadi. Maka, kau akan tau maksudku" Balas Naruto malas.

"Oh ya? Dimana Gekko- _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto, tak melepas pandangan sekitar.

'Kurasa ada yang aneh..' Batin Naruto, memandang ke arah depan.

"Dia adalah _Tokubetsu Jounin_ **[5]** , Spesialis pedang. Jadi, dia tidak bisa menemanimu terus menerus" Jelas Kakashi, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku kesayangannya.

"Huft, Hokage- _sama_ " Gumam Naruto, memikirkan apa yang ia tahu. Pasti, dia ingin aku dekat dengannya? Hokage-sama, apa anda pikir. Aku akan memaafkan dia dengan mendekatkanku dengan'nya'? Pikir Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi, melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hatake- _san_ "

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Kakashi. Naruto"

"Maaf, lain kali saja. Hatake- _san_ "

" _Yare yare_ "

Setelah sedikit lama berjalan,

'Memang ada yang aneh..' Naruto bergumam dalam hati, melihat sebuah kubangan air sekitar 100 m, dari jaraknya.

"Panas sekali" Ucap Naruto, sembari mengangkat kepalanya, memberi isyarat.

"Ini memang musim panas, dasar kau. _Baka_!" Sakura mencoba memukul kepala Naruto. Tapi, dengan mudah Naruto menghindar dengan melangkah ke samping. Membuat sang Pinky kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hn"

"Dasar anak-anak" Gumam Tazuna, yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

" _Baka_ " Menma mengolok.

Setelah melewati kubangan itu sekitar, 15 m. Tiba-tiba rantai mengikat Kakashi.

"Mati" Dengan satu kata, dari seseorang. Kakashi terbelah menjadi beberapa potong bagian.

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriak horror Sakura, melihat Kakashi 'Mati'. Menma jatuh terduduk, tubuh Sasuke membeku.

Naruto melaju kearah pelaku, dengan _Katana_ **[Blood Dancer]**.

 **Trank!**

Benturan kedua benda besi, _Katana_ Naruto dengan rantai besi, milik musuh.

"Demon Brother, Gozu dan Meizu **[A/N:Bener nggak?]** , _Nuke-nin_ Chuunin, Kirigakure, Rank-C. Memang benar ada yang tidak beres" Ucap Naruto.

"Heh! Kalau sudah tau pun, kau akan mati!" Ucap Gozu, lalu mengayunkan rantainya.

 **[Magic: Mana Shield]**

Rantai itu memantul, saat mengenai **[Mana Shield]** Naruto.

 **[Soul Rend]**

Naruto melakukan sapuan melingkar rendah dengan **[Blood Dancer]** ke arah kaki Meizu.

 **Crash! Brukk!**

Meizu terjatuh,

 **Jleb!**

Naruto memandang tubuh Meizu, yang tertancap _Katana_ -nya, lebih tepatnya dada sebelah kirinya. **[Blood Dancer]** nya, mengeluarkan aura merah. Sedang menghisap darah Meizu.

"Ka-kau beraninya, KAU!" Gozu melesat kearah Naruto dengan rantai besinya.

Berhubung, **[Blood Dancer]** nya masih menancap. Naruto tidak sadar memegang rantai itu.

 **Jleb!**

Rantai itu menancap, di telapak tangan Naruto. Tidak mau merugi, ia segera mengayunkan tangannya untuk melepas rantai itu.

 **Jduak!**

Berkat kedatangan suatu pukulan dari samping, Naruto terlempar ke kanan. Telapak tangannya membiru dan tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Ugh!" Naruto memegangi tangan kirinya, yang terkena racun dari rantai tadi.

"Racunnya ternyata sudah menyebar" Gozu, melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan membawa **[Blood Dancer]** yang tadi menancap di dada, saudaranya. Kesalahan besar..

"Hehehehe" Naruto tertawa halus, dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau menyentuh _Katana_ milikku, itu adalah kesalahan besar" Naruto berusaha berdiri, dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya santai Gozu, yang mulai kembali mendekati Naruto, dengan **[Blood Dancer]** yang ia putar, tidak sadar sedari tadi _Katana_ itu mengeluarkan aura hitam.

" _Katana_ itu, jika bukan aku yang memegangnya. Maka orang itu.."

 **Brukk!**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong, saat dia melihat Gozu yang terjatuh dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Guh!"

".. Maka orang itu akan kehilangan darahnya sedikit-demi-sedikit" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Lalu dia berjalan tertatih menyentuh **[Blood Dancer]** nya, dengan tangan kirinya. Aura biru keluar, menjalar ke telapak tangannya.

"Ugh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hatake- _san_ " Jawabnya sembari, men **[Storage]** kembali _Katana_ nya. Mengeluarkan segulung perban, dan menutup luka di telapak tangannya.

"Aku agak terkejut, mendengar 'Kelebihan' _Katana_ milikmu Naruto" Kakashi mendekat kearah tubuh Gozu, yang masih memengang kepalanya. Pening.

"Kau, seberapa kuat kau, Naruto?" Gumam Menma dari samping kanan Naruto.

"Hebat kau, _Gaki_ **[6]** " Puji Tazuna.

"Kau. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ku perintahkan kau untuk menyerahkan _Katana_ itu padaku" Ucap Sasuke arrogan, Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto dengan takut.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi?" Balas Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Tsk!"

"Sudahlah, ada seseuatu yang lebih penting dari permintaan tak-masuk-akalmu itu" Naruto berjalan ke arah Tazuna.

"Memang, aku sudah merasa aneh dengan misi ini, dari awal. Tapi, aku akan bertanya 'Untuk apa kau membuat jembatan?'" Naruto memandang Tazuna tajam.

"Kau bodoh ya? Jelas-jelas jembatan adalah media untuk menyebrangi seseuatu, _Baka_!" Teriak Sakura. Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Haruno. Jadi, diam saja kau di sana" Tatapan penuh intimidasi, di dapat gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku-Bukan kami membangun jembatan itu untuk keluar dari siksaan.. "

"Gato" Ucapan Tazuna di potong oleh Naruto.

"Dari mana, kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Tazuna, pandangan penuh tanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting, kau harus menceritakannya"

.

XxxxX

.

 **[A/N: Ceritanya sama kayak di Canon]**

.

XxxxX

.

"Jadi begitu.." Naruto memikirkan, apa yang bisa terjadi di masa depan.

'Kupikir tak salah untuk bersiap-siap' Pikirnya, lalu dia menciptakan 4 **[Clone]** , 3 dari mereka memasuki hutan di barat daya.

"Kau, pergi kembali ke desa dan laporkan keadaan ini kepada Hokage- _sama_ " **[Clone]** itu mengangguk lalu melesat kembali, ke arah desa.

"Kenapa kau, mengirim sebuah bayangan? Aku bisa saja mengirim _Ninken_ **[7]** untuk menyampaikan ini" Kakashi memegang pundak Naruto. Sama seperti Menma, Naruto menepis halus tangan Kakashi.

"Kita butuh _Ninken_ -mu untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di depan" Naruto, berjalan ke arah Gozu, mengambil Kunai, lalu memotong lehernya, mengambil kepalanya, membungkus dengan **[Mana]** membentuk sebuah kubus transparan, lalu men **[Storage]** nya di dimensi lain.

"Ka-kau membunuh dia tanpa merasa bersalah?" Tanya Sakura dengan, pupil bergetar. Sekali lagi. Dia. Takut.

"Kau lupa, kita ini Ninja? Kalau kau takut, kau bisa pulang dan merengek ke ibumu. Kau tau? Aku dulu sudah tidak suka dengan kurikulum yang ada di Akademi, merangkai bunga? Memang ini berguna untuk _Kunoichi_. Tapi, tidak untuk waktu bertarung atau perang, mengerjakan Essay? Lebih baik berlatih Kenjutsu atau mengontrol Chakra atau berlatih menahan KI, yang lebih berguna. Maka dari itu, aku jarang masuk ke Akademi dan lebih belajar sendiri di perpustakaan Konoha. FG dan FC seperti kalian tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ninja" Kalimat terakhir itu, membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan misi kita" Kakashi membuat _Insou_.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 **Poft!**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Kakashi?" Tanya seekor anjing bull kecil di atas anjing bull besar. Menatap malas Kakashi.

"Pakkun. Tolong kau periksa, 'apa saja' yang 'menunggu' di depan. Boleh?" Pinta Kakashi, dengan _Eye-smile_ nya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau berhutang sebuah tulang, Kakashi" Ucap Pakkun, lalu kedua anjing itu pergi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Seru Kakashi, lalu berjalan dahulu. Memimpin.

"Hn/ _Ha'I_ /Ya/Hm" Jawab keempat Genin itu, lalu mengekor Kakashi.

.

XxxxX

.

Akhirnya, itulah yang di ucapkan 3 Genin itu, Naruto? Terlalu waspada untuk lega. Mereka telah sampai di sungai, perbatasan Nami no kuni dengan Hi no kuni. Pakkun dan anjing bull tadi sudah kembali. Tapi, Naruto meminta mereka tetap bersama mereka, anjing bull tadi menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Pakkun melompat kebahu Naruto dan memanjat ke kepala, lalu duduk tenang di sana.

"Maaf, perahuku hanya bisa menampung 5 penumpang" Ucap sang pemilik perahu itu.

"Bagaimana" Tanya Tazuna.

"Kalian berlima, naiklah ke perahu" Ucap Kakashi, tidak ada nada perintah ataupun permintaan. Tapi, terlambat.. Naruto telah melangkah, berjalan di atas air.

"APA!" Kaget. Kata itu cukup menggambarkan eksperi mereka saat melihat Naruto berjalan di atas air. Terutama, Menma.

'Ba-bagaimana dia melakukan itu!'

'Apa?! Dia bukan Manusia!'

'Tch! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu dan aku seorang Uchiha tidak bisa!' Itulah isi kepala ke tiga Genin itu.

"Cepat!" Suara Naruto, dari balik kabut.

Mereka semua, menaiki perahu, lalu pergi meninggalkan daratan. Naruto berjalan di samping kiri perahu. Mengapung dalam heningnya sungai berkabut.

"Oh, ya dimana jembatan yang kau bangun itu?" Tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan.

"Sebentar lagi, kalian akan melihatnya" Voila! Setelah Tazuna mengucapkan itu, seolah-olah mantra. Kabut di area Timur [ **A/N: Anggap aja, perahu itu menghadap utara** ] memudar dan menampakan sebuah jembata setengah jadi.

" _Sugoi_!" Gumam Menma dan Sakura, melihat jembata itu.

"Sampai kapan, jembatan itu jadi?" Akhirnya setelah berdiam diri, Naruto bertanya.

"Mungkin 3 minggu lagi" Jawabnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali terdiam.

"Apa kau, mencium sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto, dengan suara kecil, kepada anjing yang berada di kepalanya.

"Ada dua, yang satunya menakutkan" Jawab Pakkun. Naruto kembali terdiam (lagi).

'Apa mungkin..'

.

XxxxX

.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Semua penumpang turun.

"Terima kasih, atas tumpangannya. Sinchi" Tazuna membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tazuna, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu" Sinchi kembali mendayung perahunya kembali kedalam kabut.

Mereka, melanjutkan perjalanan. Kembali dalam suasana hening. Tapi, Naruto masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, dia merogoh ransel mininya, lalu mengambil sebuah Bingo Book. Dia membuka halaman XX. Shock, melebarkan matanya. Pakkun yang tidak sengaja melihat halaman Bingo Book itupun, terkejut.

"Apa kau, berpikir kalau 'dia' yang ada di depan?" Tanya-Bisik Pakkun, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto, di balik buku Icha-icha-nya, melihat Naruto membaca Bingo Book. Tapi, dia tidak bertanya.

'Diam. Mengejutkan. Bergerak. Mematikan' Batin Kakashi, melihat Naruto tadi dan sekarang.

 **Krsk! Krsk!**

Naruto melemparkan kunai ke arah semak-semak itu. Seekor kelinci putih, keluar dari semak-semak dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Naruto yang melihat itu berlari kearah kelinci itu, memunculkan _Katana_ kesukaannya dan menempelkannya ke luka kelinci itu.

" _Baka_! Kau melukai kelinici itu!" Sakura berteriak. Tapi, Naruto tidak memeberi respon, dia malah melihat intens kelinci berbulu putih salju itu.

'Kelinci tidak berbulu putih, di bulan ini. Tapi..'

"Ada yang mendekat" Ucap Pakkun menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Insting Naruto memberi tahu untuk menghindar.

"SEMUA MERUNDUK!" Seru Naruto, sembari melompat kebelakang.

 **Swing!**

Sebuah Zanpakuto [ **A/N: Bener nggak?** ] Melayang-berputar kearah mereka. Seperti instruksi Naruto, mereka merunduk.

 **Swing! Jleb!**

Zanpakuto itu menancap di sebuah pohon yang malang. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seorang yang di khawatirkan oleh Naruto.

"Momochi.."

.

XxTBCxX

.

Hai! Ketemu lagi! Janjinya kemarin minggu ya? Maaf nggak bisa publish, soalnya ada UAS dan itu sampe Kamis, lalu hari selanjutnya aku Drop selama 2 hari, lalu dua hari yang lalu ada Try Out. Jadi, nggak bisa publish deh.. ya udah langsung saja. Soal Wikipedia, ya aku tau. Tapi, ini untuk alur plotnya juga, jadi tolong maaf ya? Dan alasan yang lain aku nggak pandai menulis dengan kata-kata seperti itu, kalau adu mulut sih aku jagonya! Dan saran kritik para Senpai aku terima dengan senag hati! _Arigatou_!

 **Kolom tanya jawab:**

Q: Apa Kushina dan Minato masih hidup?

A: Nggak, Menma udah menggantikan Naruto di Canon. Jadi, bukan sifatnya saja. Tapi, juga kehidupannya, kecuali Ramalannya. Naruto udah jadi PC (Personal Chatacter) sendiri.

Q: Apa di sini ada Level-levelnya?

A: Ada sih. Tapi, masih lama. Aku harus mencari info-nya dulu dari beberapa Game. Oh ya, judulnya webtoon-nya apa tuh?

Q: Ada nggak lawan yang sepadan dengan Naruto?

A: Disini Naruto jadi God-Like. Karena, benda-benda peninggalan kakak angkatnya, [ **Blood Dancer** ] yang bisa menghisap darah dan menjadikannya sebagai 'cadangan' kekuatan dan [ **Klara Libri** ] atau [ **Claire Bible** ] yang berisi semua Informasi yang ada di alam semesta, jadi dia belum jadi God-Like sepenuhnya. Kalau dia melawan Lee dengan Taijutsu murni, Naruto masih kalah. Jadi dalam tifa kata 'Naruto masih berkembang'.

Q: Kapan Chapter lanjutannya rilis?

A: Udah rilis nih!

Udah itu aja.. Polling lawan Naruto, masih sementara:

\- Gaara: 3

\- Shika: 2

\- Menma: 1

\- Sasuke: 0

Istila-istilah:

[1] Hologram: Hologram adalah produk dari teknologi holografi. Hologram terbentuk dari perpaduan dua sinar cahaya yang koheren dan dalam bentuk mikroskopik. Hologram bertindak sebagai gudang informasi optik. Informasi-informasi optik itu kemudian akan membentuk suatu gambar, pemandangan, atau adegan.

[2] Deity: Dewa

[3] Arneas: Dunia dimana para Grand Chaser berada.

[4] Amai Kodomo: Translate Google; "Anakku yang manis".

[5] Tokubetsu Jounin: Jounin Spesial dalam Bidang tertentu.

[6] Gaki: Sebutan "Bocah"

[7] Ninken: Sebutan "Anjing Ninja"

Jadi, itu saja. _Jaa ne_!

 **}~Review Please~{**


End file.
